


Watch and Learn

by phoenixhowl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Rimming, Sensation Play, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes to order Sebastian around, even when it comes to private matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cure For Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335385) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



The day had been relatively quiet so far. If Sebastian would look back later to this moment it would be obvious to him that it had been too quiet, certainly when living together with a consulting criminal that was almost constantly bored. He was reading a book that he had read over and over again' the spine was worn and there were loose pages throughout the book. But still, he liked it, and every time he found himself with some time off and really nothing better to do he always found himself reading 'The Picture of Dorian Gray', stretched out on the Chesterfield-sofa with a mug of milky tea.

A deafening bang echoed through the house and the sniper jumped up with a curse, snapping his already badly-damaged book close. Following the sound, he ascended the stairs with a quickness, only to be greeted by a devilishly grinning Jim Moriarty and a cloud of powdered glass and gun smoke. A small sigh escaped his throat and he pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning.  
  
“Do I even want to know?”

“Ah, well. I was bored,” came the expected answer in the usual Irish drawl, his eyes glinting a bit. His callous indifference was clearly noticeable, and before Sebastian could even inquire, he already gave the information himself. “Sooo I shot your scope. I was curious, and look how it shimmers!”

The last few words were lost on the sniper, who had to take a deep breath to steady himself. “You shot my scope. My sniper scope. The one that was one my bed, the one I'm going to need in a few hours because I have a team to train,” he said flatly, his eyes flashing a menacing blue.

“Yes, that would be the one. You have a very pretty rifle as well,” Jim said in his maddening sing-song voice, his eyes wandering to the bed. A longing look appeared in his eyes when he saw the shiny black stock of the L115A3, gleaming in the light.

Sebastian pushed past Jim with an annoyed grunt, not really caring that he was being rude by shoving him away with his shoulder. He quickly secured the rifle away in its case and rummaged through the other case to find another scope. It twirled around in his fingers as he checked it, looking through it before he decided it had to do. Using it to point at the criminal, he tried to sound and look as authoritative as he could muster, straightening himself up to his full six foot.

“You are going to get me another scope,” he stated, staring Jim down. The Irishman just smirked and raised his eyebrows, as if he was asking Sebastian how he was going to make Jim do that. The sniper disregarded that for now, wanting to make a few more points. “You stay away from my weaponry, especially when I'm going to need it in few hours. Even better, just stay away from my stuff in general. And last but not least; if you're being bored again, do me, yourself, and the rest of the world a favour and go have a wank.”

And with that he turned around, placing the scope in the case with the rifle, only to face Jim again when he heard him chuckle.

“But darling, that is so dull.”

“Well, then you're not doing it good enough.”

“I beg your pardon?” Jim looked utterly scandalized that Sebastian had the guts to tell Jim something like that, and if the sniper haven't been utterly annoyed, he would have found it funny to see him like that.

“You heard me. If you think having a wank is dull, you're not doing a good job of it.”

“I know how to have a wank, thank you very much,” Jim hissed, shoving his hands in his pockets, his nose scrunching up in irritation. “I just think it's not all that special.”

Sebastian smirked, glad to see that he could get on Jim's nerves in return. “Well, if it's not all that special, you're not doing a good job with pleasuring yourself. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a team to train.” He grabbed the rifle-case before his boss could protest and dashed out of the room, the smirk still set on his face when he heard Jim call after him.

“I know how to have a wank, Moran!”

“Then go have one!” he roared back and slammed the door close behind him, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the car. That was a lovely conversation to have on a general Thursday afternoon, and the strange thing was that it didn't even surprise him any more. Living together with Jim had really gotten him used to the strangest behaviour and mannerisms, and he wondered if there was anything about the criminal that could truly surprise him. There probably was, and it was probably more than he ever accounted for.

***** 

The training luckily went without too much trouble. There were seven of them now, himself included, and his team was good. Not as good as he was, but still, he had assembled quite some sharp-shooters that weren't completely idiotic. They were all in top-condition, had a good aim, obeyed his every order, and were willing to take his advice.

Sebastian had checked for remaining bullets in the warehouse they used as a shooting range, before he joined the rest of them to clean his rifle. As always there was a lot of boasting and chatter about booze, women and gambling between the others; it reminded him of his days in the army. And as always, there were two of them sitting a bit aloof, cleaning their rifle in silence. Sebastian didn't care about their reasons for doing so, and preferred their silence over the other's boasting and seated himself opposite of them. Holmberg didn't even react to Sebastian sitting down, and Rogers only shifted her grey eyes to look up at him before she continued with her job. It didn't matter to him, he just sat down and did his job, his eyes sliding over the gun that was being hold opposite of him. His head tilted a bit and he frowned now he saw it up close, his eyes squinting at the sight.

“Rogers, since when do you shoot an M24?”

The woman stilled in her motions, hands resting on the barrel as she looked back at him with a small grin. “I needed a new one, sir. My old one was.. obsolete. It's the A2-model. I'm used to Remington, and I liked this one.”

“Fair enough.” Sebastian hummed, his gaze sliding over the rifle, examining it. He didn't really need to look what he was doing while cleaning. He had done it often enough, he could probably do it blindfolded. His hands continued to brush the barrel clean as she told him about the improvements and the specifications, asking her some interested questions. He never minded talking about rifles with someone who had some knowledge about it. And she wasn't too bad. She was a good shooter. And tall, athletic, dark blonde hair that was always in some sort of a messy ponytail. The incoming text disturbed his conversation and his thoughts, and he pulled out his phone with a muttered apology.

_I'm sure her weaponry is very impressive, but I need your assistance. JMx_

A frown appeared on his features, and he wondered for a minute how the hell the criminal could have known that. But still, he shouldn't be too surprised. This was Jim Moriarty, after all. The Irishman probably had the building bugged.

_With what? SM_

_I'll fill you in when you get here. JMx_

When Jim didn't want to tell, he wouldn't tell, so Sebastian gave up on asking. His curiosity was fuelled, though, and he wondered what it could be that Jim needed his assistance. Most of the time Jim only asked his advice regarding sniping jobs. The man was way too proud to admit he needed help in any other sort of matter.

_I'll clean my rifle and I'll be on my way. SM_

Sebastian didn't need much time to finish that job. He had been slowed down because of his conversation, but now it was only a matter of minutes before he was done, snapping his rifle-case close and instructing the team on how to leave the building behind.

During the ride home he kept wondering what it could be. He knew his thinking was in vain, there was no way he could ever figure out Jim Moriarty. Still, the man continued to trigger him. Not always in the right way, mind you. But there was something about him that kept him interesting. Probably because he wouldn't be able to figure him out, the criminal kept surprising him. It would most likely be another surprise, and hopefully, it would be a nice one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins.

Upon arriving home, he found his boss in his study, as usual. Jim seemed to be engrossed by his laptop, files piling high on his desk. That was a bit unusual, but Sebastian shrugged it off. Maybe it was a rather intricate job the man was working on. He gave a small knock on the opened door, but didn't bother waiting, immediately sauntering in instead. Jim didn't look up until the sniper stopped in front of his desk, and even then he looked back down immediately, typing away at his computer.

[“](http://yoohoopuddin.tumblr.com/post/37820606018/mormor-a-cure-for-boredom-chapter-2-a-fic-by)[Ah, Moran. So nice of you to join me, have a seat,”](http://yoohoopuddin.tumblr.com/post/37820606018/mormor-a-cure-for-boredom-chapter-2-a-fic-by) the criminal lulled in his typical Irish drawl, pointing to a chair opposite of him. Sebastian was tempted to pick the other chair for a split second, just to nag him a bit, but he decided against it. He was still quite curious about this job that seemingly required his assistance, but Jim kept quiet. The only noise there was to be heard was the pale fingers tapping away at the keyboard, and his eyes slid to the stack of files that was balancing on the desk. His brow furrowed slightly, he would recognize them anywhere. Those were staff files, he even filled in most of them, with him being chief of staff. He had no idea where Jim could possibly need that much files for, so he cleared his throat in an attempt to get Jim's attention. 

“You said you would fill me in when I got here.”

The black gaze fixed onto Sebastian's blue one's, gazing intently before he finally said something again. “Yes, I did. I'd like you to fill in this.” He handed the sniper a few pages with a flourish move, and Sebastian accepted them with a thoughtful expression. It seemed to be some sort of questionnaire, a survey or something similar like that. His eyes skimmed the questions, narrowing at them.

“James..” 

“It's Jim, dear.” 

“Yeah, well. Did you just gave me a questionnaire about my sexual experiences?”

“Inter alia, yes. Do you have a problem with discussing these topics?”

“It's more the method I was questioning,” he grinned, raising an eyebrow at Jim, who just stared back indignantly, telling Sebastian with one look that he should just fill in the damn thing. The sniper gave in, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a pen from the desk. Jim really had put a lot of trouble in it, asking him about different sexual scenarios, kinks, and fantasies. There were some slight flaws in the questions though, and he started to scribble remarks between the lines, adding his thoughts and explaining exceptions.

“What do you think you're doing?”

Sebastian looked up with raised eyebrows, giving a small shrug. “Some of your inquiries are crooked.”

“Crooked,” Jim repeated flatly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He immediately looked deeply insulted that Sebastian dared to say such a thing. “Elaborate.”

“Well, for one, you seem to assume I only bed women,” the sniper said drily, showing his notices on one of the pages. The dark eyes of the criminal seemed to glint for a split second and he gave a small nod, as if saying he would take that into account. “Point two is somewhat connected with that, because I don't always top. Three, almost every experience was with someone different. Some things I tried once, other things more often with varying results. That doesn't mean I didn't like it, I just didn't like it with them. So I put some turn-ons and turn-offs regarding the subject in the sidelines.”

Jim threw up his hands, rolling his eyes. “Yes, okay, fine. You better write clearly then, otherwise I won't be taking it into account.”

“For what?”

“I assume you can handle two orgasms on a day?”

That just flabbergasted him. Jim had a way of changing topics, just following the route his brain was going while thinking, but this really was quite a leap. “I.. Yeah, of course. Why, exactly?”

“I want a demonstration,” the criminal stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sebastian blinked a few times, processing what Jim had just said.

“You want me to have a wank.” 

“Yes.” 

“And you want to watch.” 

“Yes. Good to see you're catching on.” 

The sniper opened his mouth, only to find out that he was actually at loss for words. The silence stretched out between them, but it didn't seem to bother Jim. He just watched Sebastian with those never-ending dark orbs, while he looked back with a disbelieving look on his face.

“Wait,” Sebastian said, suddenly realizing something. “Two orgasms. You clearly said two. Where does the second one come from?”

Jim's lips curled up in his trademark devilish grin, which was hot as hell to Sebastian. It just sent shivers down his spine. If the criminal kept looking at him like that, he would definitely need to lose some tension.

“We're going out tonight,” he lulled, patting the stack of files that started to wobble dangerously. “I want you to evaluate someone.”

“Someone's work.”

“Yes, that too.”

That only confused Sebastian some more and he shook his head lightly. “Okay, fine. And about your other demand..” 

“Oh, yes. That.” Jim smirked and walked around the desk, casually leaning against it as he looked down on the sniper. “You can start when you're ready, Bastian. If you can deliver, of course.”

His eyes narrowed at the challenge and he immediately wanted to prove that, fuck yes, he could deliver. To be completely honest, the idea of Jim Moriarty watching him made his lower stomach tense with excitement. He slouched in his seat underneath the criminal's examining stare, and started to palm himself through his jeans. It didn't take long for him to get hard now Jim was watching him. His fingers tugged at his belt and the buttons of his trousers, pushing them down enough to expose himself. He licked his lips, making sure Jim could see it, and started to move his own hand along his cock slowly. His thumb and index finger circled the head, gently squeezing out some of the pre-cum to slick himself up with. Stroking himself slowly from the base to the very tip and back down twice, Sebastian started to pick up the pace, making sure Jim could get a good look.

Jim's eyes had strayed from Sebastian's face to his length, his head tilted at the sight, his lips slightly parted. It was hard to tell if it was as arousing for him as it was for Sebastian, but being watched like this certainly did something to him. They both kept silent, apart from a few soft grunts that rushed past the sniper's lips. Every downward stroke was met with his hips, rocking forward into his own fist as he looked at Jim. Sebastian's gaze drifted from his mouth to his neck, and he suddenly realized that he was dangerously close already.

His chest heaved with the deep breaths he took, his heart thudding against his ribs. He had never been watched like this, and he made a mental note to add this experience to Jim's survey. The fingers of his free hand curled into the armrest and he outed a silent curse, knowing he could come any second now. His eyes screwed shut and he groaned as the orgasm crashed right through him, coating his hand and soiling his shirt with his release.

Panting heavily, he slowly blinked up to Jim, only to be met by his trademark smirk, his head rolling on his shoulders. The criminal straightened up, smoothing out his trousers and jacket, pale hands brushing over the lapels.

“Marvellous. We'll leave tonight at 2300,” he said drily, as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened, and made his leave, only to turn around as he reached the doorway. “Oh, and do clean up the mess, Bastian.” And with that, he left the sniper alone, confused and gasping for breath.

*****

The engine of the car was roaring pleasantly and as usual, Jim's eyes were fixed on the bypassing environment, probably deep in thought. Sebastian shot a quick side-way glance, wondering if he was going to elaborate on his own volition. He probably wasn't going to do such a thing, so the sniper coughed shortly, brushing a hand through his blonde locks.

“So, what's this about?”

“An evaluation,” Jim answered simply, dark eyes shifting to focus on Sebastian's profile. 

“Yes, but I would like to have some more information on the matter, certainly when there is an orgasm involved.”

The criminal chuckled shortly and scrolled down in his telephone. “Well, we're going to evaluate Isobel McMillan. She has some Russian scoundrel on her hands, and we're going to see if she can find out where my weapons went.” 

“And..” 

“And I want her to suck you off. Mind you, she doesn't know that yet. I know you enjoy the hunt, and I want to see if you can make it happen.” 

Sebastian took a moment to mull that over, his brow furrowing. “What if I don't want her to?” 

Jim shot him a look, raising an eyebrow at him, as if asking him how big that chance really was. The sniper disregarded the question for now, opting for another one. 

“What if she doesn't want to?”

“Then you're not as great a hunter as you're boasting about, darling,” Jim chuckled, rolling his head on his shoulders with a grin.

Jim just knew how to trigger Sebastian's competitiveness. Another challenge, then. That was okay, he liked that. He loved it, even. He could only assume Jim was going to watch again and that thought was enough to excite him a bit already. 

They had arrived at what looked like an abandoned office in some industrial area. His bright blue eyes searched their surroundings, making sure there was nobody and nothing suspicious before he entered the building, holding the door open for his superior. Jim answered with an approving purr and stepped inside, leading the way down to the basement. The squirming, bound man on the slab was ignored by both, Sebastian's eyes fixed themselves immediately on the only movement in the room; a small, slender woman with short dark hair turned around upon them entering, her hazel eyes widening somewhat when she saw her company for the night.

“Mr Moriarty, Colonel Moran,” she said cautiously, her eyes narrowing somewhat. “Is there anything the matter?” 

Jim seated himself gracefully on a counter top, making sure he had a good view and leaving Sebastian to stand. “Oh no, dear. We're merely here to see you work. See it as an evaluation, Ms McMillan.”

“Mac,” she said quickly, a lopsided grin curling on her lips as she put on a pair of gloves and turned to lock her gaze with Sebastian. “Just Mac would be alright. Are you going to assist me, Colonel? I'm sure I have some.. large gloves somewhere.”

He couldn't do anything but return her grin, he wasn't going to deny that. Rummaging a bit through the stuff she had set out, he immediately checked her knives and scalpels, whistling a bit through his teeth and earning himself another grin from her. He located some syringes and pointed them out to her. 

“What are those?” 

“Epinephrine,” she said brightly, as if she was delighted with his attention. “Adrenalin, basically. Sometimes they faint before I'm done. One shot of that can help bring them back. They use it in hospitals to treat cardiac arrests and superficial bleeding, so I thought I could give it a shot.” Mac paused for a short moment before her grin widened. “Pun not intended. But yeah, fun stuff.”

His eyebrows shot up at the information, and he was involuntarily impressed with her. He looked at Jim, who just grinned back at him and swung one leg over the other, telling her that she should begin whenever she was ready. Mac easily cut the shirt off the sweaty man, the room filling with his screams as she cut the skin along his sternum open. Her Russian wasn't fluent, but it was good enough, and she seemed to know enough about basic anatomy to hurt him badly, without killing him right away. He circled around the slab, asking her questions, throwing in a small compliment here and there, earning himself some chuckles and flirty glances. The smell of blood lingered in his nostrils, the screams of the Russian were devolved to groaned pleads and sobs as she cut the skin off the man's chest, making Sebastian's cock twitch in his jeans in the process. Finally their victim gave in, gasping out a name which she airily repeated for Jim to hear. The criminal smirked and whipped out his telephone, giving Sebastian a telling look. The traitor would die soon enough due to blood loss, and they left him suffer, opting to go and wash their hands instead, disposing their gloves.

“So,” she mused, her eyes gleaming a bit as she rinsed her hands and arms. “How did I do, sir?” 

Sebastian grinned, shaking his head a bit. “Well, I must say.. You're very talented with your hands.” 

“I could tell you liked it.” Her gaze wandered over his body slowly, lingering on his crotch for a moment. His grin widened at her telling glance and he leaned against the basin, his eyes fixed on her lips.

“Any other talents you want to show off?”

“I can think of one, yeah,” Mac grinned, tugging at his jeans and lowering herself on her knees as she took him out. Sebastian looked to the side, his eyes fixing themselves on Jim before they fluttered close when he felt the wet heat of her mouth taking him in. Her lips tightened around his cock, her tongue sliding over his shaft. She slowly started to bob her head up and down, swiping her tongue over and around the head every time she pulled back.

Making sure he didn't obscure Jim's sight, he brushed one hand through the dark strands, keeping it out of her face as he growled softly. She really had a wicked tongue on her, and his brain started to get fuzzy from arousal. Sebastian bucked his hips slightly, indicating he wanted more and deeper, his hand tightening in her hair.

“Be a doll, and take him deeper, but keep the same pace for now. Give Daddy a good show.” Jim's voice was velvety smooth and burning hot at the same time, and Sebastian opened his eyes in surprise. Not only was it one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard, she also actually listened to Jim. The head of his cock hit the back of her throat and he gasped as she swallowed, tightening around him.

“Oh, good,” Jim purred, “Very good.” The sniper gave up on trying to figure out why the sound of Jim's voice was so damn tempting and opted to just enjoy the ride. He lowered his head to his chest, letting it hang just a bit, eyes fluttering close once more. All the instructions Jim gave were followed to a tee, and suddenly Sebastian wondered if that's why he wanted to see him wank, to maybe see what he liked. Because damn, he liked this. The whole situation still didn't make much sense to him, but he really couldn't be arsed at the moment.

For such a small woman she did do a good job of sucking him deep into her, and he had to withstand the temptation of burying himself to the hilt into her throat, wanting to make her gag around it. Jim hadn't said anything about that, so he guessed he had to play nice tonight. She was doing a nice job anyway, and he felt his climax rapidly approaching. He outed a growled curse, and that was all the warning he gave, before he orgasmed with another growl, muscles tensing and nails scratching at her scalp. She didn't withdraw though, she just continued her sucks, lapping at the head with a flat tongue and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Jim got from the counter top with a graceful move, making his way over to them as Mac straightened up as well, suddenly looking a bit bashful. Sebastian couldn't exactly blame her with the look he was giving them; the criminal looked like a predator, with a devilish grin and a mad gleam in his eyes. 

“Gorgeous,” he drawled, his thumb wiping at a small spot Sebastian had left at the corner of her mouth. The dark eyes locked with the sniper's blue one's as the thumb made its way to Jim's mouth, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick it up. The bastard was doing that on purpose, holy fucking hell. “We're done here, Moran. Thank you so much for having us, Ms McMillan.” It seemed his move had rendered her speechless as well, and again, Sebastian couldn't blame her. The sniper made himself look presentable and shook his head a few times, as if trying to refocus himself.

“We're done?” 

“I just said so, yes.” 

“Alright,” he nodded, brushing a hand through his hair as he addressed Mac. “Thank you for your.. demonstrations.” 

“No problem, sir,” she said with a lick at her lips. “You two make surprisingly good company.” 

Jim was already at the door, shooting the two of them an amused look before he jerked his head, telling that they were leaving, and Sebastian obliged after saying goodbye, following Jim to the car.

“So, what exactly was that, and is it going to be a regular thing?”

“I believe you're familiar with blow jobs, and my assumption is that you already receive them on a somewhat regular basis,” Jim said drily as he buckled himself up.

“You watching and deciding who's giving it to me isn't,” he countered just as easily, steering the car through the now mostly abandoned streets. “Somehow this leads back to our... discussion earlier, but I'm a bit hazy on the details.”

The criminal rubbed two fingers along his lips, outing a low chuckle. “Yes, it does. You seem to be experienced when it comes to sexual pleasures. I like to watch and learn. Is there a problem?”

“You could have just told me that beforehand,” Sebastian grunted, an incredulous look on his face. “But other than that, I don't think there is. I don't mind you watching me. And she was pretty good.”

“Pretty good,” Jim repeated, his head tilted as he observed Sebastian's profile. “I see. I think I need to properly read your answers before tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night?”

“Yes, I was thinking of another evaluation tomorrow night.”

“And I assume you won't inform the poor girl again.”

“Ms McMillan didn't seem to mind,” Jim reminded him in a sweet voice, batting his dark lashes at him in a way that just made Sebastian squirm.

“Yes, well.. You have to be taking into account that there is a possibility that they'll reject me.”

“I do. I just expect that that possibility is quite small. You do possess a convincing sort of charm. And I like observing a prowling tiger.” 

Hearing those words coming out of Jim's mouth seemed almost unnatural to him. If there was someone charming out of the two of them, it was Jim. Sebastian nodded shortly as he parked the car, feeling immensely flattered. “Heh. Thank you. I guess I should make sure I have some condoms in my pockets then.”

“You should,” Jim nodded and got out, entering their house without bothering to check if Sebastian followed. Not that that was necessary, the sniper followed anyway, still feeling a bit blown-away. It had been fun, and he could only wonder what kind of evaluation Jim had planned for the following night.


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner table was littered with blueprints and building lay-outs, and Sebastian sucked thoughtful on his pen as he studied them, wanting to come up with a proper strategy for the next job. He slowly looked up when he heard someone sauntering inside, looking right into Jim's scrutinizing stare.

“Is there something the matter?” 

“It's not urgent, if that's what you're actually asking,” Jim shrugged, taking the seat opposite of him, his eyes momentarily sliding over the plans Sebastian had lied out. “I was hoping you wanted to clarify some matters." 

Sebastian sat back slowly, removing the pen from his mouth. “Such as?”

“When I asked you about your first kiss, you wrote down two ages, but didn't specify any further,” Jim frowned, rubbing his fingers through his black scruff. “I have my assumptions, but I want to know for sure.”

The sniper grinned for a moment, stretching himself out and brushing a hand through his hair. “I was fifteen when I kissed a girl and twenty when I kissed a boy. Man. Young man.”

“I see,” he mused, but there was some sort of surprise on his face.

“Surprised?”

“Actually, yes. You went to an all-boys college.”

“Where I was surrounded by teenage boys who were obsessed with girls, like most boys are at that age,” Sebastian retaliated. “If we weren't talking sports or cars, we were talking about girls, who did what and with whom. I actually pounced on the first chance I got, so I had something to boast about. It was summer recess, and I met a girl when I was to the country with my family. I considered she would do nicely.”

“Pounced,” Jim repeated, with a raised eyebrow. “Charming. And the man?”

“We made out in the library between the stacks,” the sniper said smugly, his eyes gleaming a bit at the memory. “He was mostly there, and I liked it there as well. Things progressed naturally.”

“Mhm. Do you have a preference?”

“That's an odd thing to ask. It's not just a craving, you know. I don't wake up with a sudden urge. Sometimes I see a man and find him attractive and sometimes I see a women and find her attractive. I don't think I would ever prefer someone over someone else because of gender.”

The criminal seemed to let that sink in a bit, slowly nodding, fingers rubbing over his lips. “That seems logical. And your first times? They weren't so far apart.”

Sebastian shook his head, thinking back a bit. “Yeah, both when I was in Oxford. Nineteen with a woman and twenty-one when with a man. It was nice to be away from home. Well, I was away from home when I was at Eton, but now I was away from home surrounded by women, so they actually interested me more at first. I guess I was a bit deprived.” His sentence ended with a chuckle, and he glanced at Jim with an interested look. “What about you?”

“What does it matter?”

“It doesn't. I'm curious.” 

Jim just smirked and dragged a hand over his face. “Yes, speaking of curiosity... Why do you keep referring to your nipples like you have only one?”

“Because I do,” Sebastian said simply, grinning a crooked grin.

The dark eyes widened just a bit, the thin, black eyebrows raising. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me perfectly.” The blonde pushed himself off his chair and lifted his shirt, revealing a tanned, muscled torso with a missing left nipple and four prominent scars running down his chest, as if something tried to claw him open. “Got mauled by a tiger once. Restoring my nipple was the last thing on my mind at that moment.”

Jim's head tilted just a bit, his eyes following the trail of scars. “Then what was?”

“Follow the fucker and kill it,” he mused as he seated himself again. “You get a nice price for tigers. The fur is saleable, not to mention they use all kind of bits in medications and such.” 

There was a silence for a few moments, but then Jim huffed a laugh and stood up, smoothing out his slacks. “We'll be leaving at 2000 tonight, Bastian. Do suit up. Oh, and by the way..” His pale fingers tapped the schemes Sebastian had lied out. “I like the plan.”

One of the corners of his mouth tugged up in a sense of pride, but the sniper wasn't granted time to retaliate. Jim dashed out of the door with his usual cocky walk, the heels of his brogues clacking on the wooden floor, leaving Sebastian once again in wonderment.

***** 

Jim navigated Sebastian to a building that he vaguely recognized as one of their lab's. He never spent much time there; he didn't even that much chemical knowledge, and certainly not enough to make explosives, let alone controllable one's. He parked the car with one smooth move, shooting his boss a questioning look as he got out. Their eyes met and Jim chuckled, nodding his head into the general direction of the building.

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“What, courage man! What though care killed a cat, thou hast mettle enough in thee to kill care,” Sebastian mused, raising his eyebrows at Jim, as if challenging him.

“Oh, clever, that's clever,” Jim purred, shaking his head a bit. “Let's see how clever that tongue of yours really is.”

That was apparently all the information he was going to get, and Sebastian shook his head with a soft sigh. Still, his curiosity won and he followed Jim inside, his gaze sweeping over the suited frame for a moment. The criminal looked so much more comfortable in a suit than Sebastian felt. Of course he was sort of used to wearing uniforms, he had worn them both in school and in the army. But Jim really pulled it off, while Sebastian just pulled it on, as far as he was concerned.

The faint scent of chemicals lingered in the air and it seemed practically abandoned, to the point that the sniper started wondering if there was anyone. Jim opened the door to a space that apparently served like an office of the sorts, his lips quirking up when he spotted the woman he probably had been looking for. Sebastian didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't this. She looked great; small, dark eyes, dark wavy hair, undeniably Indian. It seemed she had already changed her clothes for the night, because Sebastian couldn't imagine she worked in a dress like that. 

“Kali, hello. Love the Marchesa.” Jim's voice ripped him out of his train of thought and Sebastian shot her a small smile, when she addressed both him and the criminal. The name was a bit too fitting, so it couldn't possible her real name. Not that it mattered, some people preferred having some kind of nickname. 

“Ah, yes. Thank you, sir. I've taken the liberty to change out of my working clothes,” she said casually, her voice cool and low. Sebastian tried to guess where she could come from, his eyes fixed on her as she led them to sit. Their discussion didn't interest him much; he had not much knowledge about the subject, and it was evident that this Kali knew what she was talking about. What did interest him was the scar that led down her neck, over her collarbone, and into the dress. It raised a bit on her skin, unlike his own scars, that were seeped into his body. He wondered what happened, and what caused the skin to raise up like that, his head tilted a bit as he studied it.

Her dark eyes suddenly latched onto his gaze, her cool voice surprising him. “My shirt caught fire when I was young, and my mother threw water on it, causing the fabric to stick to my skin. When it was ripped off, my skin came off as well.”

Sebastian blinked a few times, as if suddenly realizing how much he had actually been staring, and he cursed his curiosity, feeling a bit foolish. “I'm sorry.. It's just.. Your scar looks different from mine, and I couldn't help but wonder..”

“It's fine, Colonel,” Kali chuckled, shrugging a bit, only to be interrupted by Jim's Irish lilt. “But staring is very impolite, Bastian, you know that. I think you should apologize properly.” A snap of his fingers followed and he shot Sebastian a meaningful look. “On your knees, dear.”

His mind didn't even protest to being ordered around like that. Most people didn't even have to try, didn't even have to think about ordering him around. But this was Jim, and for some reason that look in his eyes and that smirk were enough to make him sink to his knees. Sebastian looked up expectantly, but Jim just raised his eyebrows at him, telling him that it should be obvious what he had to do. Searching his mind, he suddenly remembered what Jim had said before they went in, about wanting to see how clever his tongue really was. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss near the hollow of her knee, his lips slowly sliding up higher over the insides of her thigh. She let out a surprised gasp, her legs clenching a bit together, which caused Jim to tut.

“I suggest you give him some space to work in. If you want him to, that is.” 

Kali relaxed, and Sebastian kissed his way up, nipping at the sensitive flesh and lapping at the bite marks he left to soothe them. He could feel the muscles quiver beneath her skin, her skirt riding up higher and higher. She wasn't that noisy, but he could hear her breathing speed up, and he could feel her getting warmer under his touch, her body squirming a bit when he pressed a kiss on the soft satin of her panties. His lips brushed over the material, just to make her gasp and squirm a bit more, making her hips arch into the touch, making her moan softly, until he felt Jim nudging him with his foot.   
  
“Don't tease her too much, this isn't about you.”

Sebastian complied immediately, shoving the flimsy material aside and pressing a heated kiss on her clit, his tongue flicking against it. He could feel her growing moist against his tongue, and she moved underneath his touch, her body writhing. Her moaning got gradually louder and her hands tangled in his hair, only to fall away again after a warning clack of Jim's tongue. When he moved one hand closer in a caressing stroke, he got another nudge of Jim's foot. So, it had to be just the tongue. Kali pushed her hips towards him as he licked along the sensitive skin, opening her up for him and licking into her, tasting her with eagerness. His lips moved against her as he worked his tongue in and out, and he angled his head a bit, trying to get as deep as possible. He tried his hardest, doing the best he could, what was mostly pretty damn good. The odd thing was that he realized he wasn't doing it for her, but for Jim. It was Jim he wanted to impress, and the fact that he was doing that while pleasuring someone else was weird as Hell to him.

Sebastian's tongue continued to thrust inside of her, moving up every once in a while to circle the sensitive nub, until she clenched around him, cursing underneath her breath. He pulled back, slightly out of breath, looking up to Kali with a small smirk as she slowly made herself look presentable again. Next to him Jim stood up with one gracious move, and the sniper was surprised to see the Irishman had his phone in his hand. He couldn't remember he had heard it ring, but then again, he had been kind of occupied.

“Terribly sorry, it seems we're in a rush,” Jim drawled, not looking heated or affected by what he had seen in the least. It got Sebastian slightly worried, wondering if he had not done enough, if he should have done more. The criminal tapped him on the shoulder and Sebastian got up quickly, leading Jim to the car after they had said there goodbyes to a flustered Kali.

The sniper licked his lips as he got in, her taste still lingering on them. “We are in a rush? Something happened?”

“Not sure yet,” Jim frowned, tapping away on his telephone. “We'll find out. Bring us to the safe-house on Thames Street. Katya Andrick is there.”

“The Ukranian girl? Blonde, blue-eyed? If she had to find shelter, something must have happened.”

“That would be her, yes. And we'll find out, if you would just go and drive,”

The car started with a roar, and Sebastian sped off. It wasn't that long of a drive, and he knew what house Jim had been talking about. He took a moment to survey the street as he got out of the car, before he walked up to a non-descriptive building, entering the code to let both him and the criminal in.

They found a slightly battered blonde in the kitchen who was busy cleaning her wounds. It didn't look that bad, except for a cut on the side that needed stitches. She frowned slightly as they entered, standing up a bit wobbly.

“Mr Moriarty, Colonel Moran. I 'ad not expected you.” Her accent was heavy, she rolled the r's in both their names, her e's more sounding like i's. Sebastian patted on the table to indicate that she should sit, his fingers inspecting the heavily bleeding cut. Jim sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, vaguely waving one hand around.

“Just tell us what happened. We would have heard it anyway.”

“Vell, the target is down. It just cost me more trouble than I thought. Lots of guards. My info did not say they would be there.” Katya stripped her shirt off to make it easier for Sebastian, revealing a muscled, athletic torso and sending him a grin in the process. The sniper raised an eyebrow at her, but adjusted her bra a bit and went on with the cleaning and stitching.

The criminal narrowed his eyes slightly, his head rolling on his shoulders. “So, either your information wasn't right, or they knew you were coming. I am not happy with either of the scenario's.”

He seemed to be lost in thought after that, black eyes staring into the void. Sebastian just let him be and finished up his work. A doctor could have done this better, but it wasn't too bad. She barely winced when he was working on her, just shooting him a saucy grin every now and then. There wasn't much more to worry about, but he did clean all the other cuts quickly, his cloth tracing a nasty cut over her cheekbone as she fluttered her eyelids up to him.

“Just kiss it better when you're done, so we can go,” Jim said out of the blue, evidently worked out whatever he was thinking about.

Now it was his turn to grin and he quickly claimed her lips, his mouth rough and demanding. His hand gripped her neck firmly, keeping her in place as he slid his tongue in her mouth, twirling it around hers. Her fighting back against Sebastian to try and assert dominance was just cute to him and it didn't take long for him to have her melting against him. His lips slid smoothly against hers as he licked into her mouth, biting on her lips and sucking on her tongue, evoking the sweetest little moans from her. Again, he gave it all he had, and again he found that he didn't do it to impress his partner, but to impress Jim. He had no idea what there was wrong with him. Usually he would just go and shoot someone, so Jim would purr what an adorable sniper he was, and Sebastian would've been pleased with the small compliment.. How he had gone from that point to this, he had no idea.

His lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen and he ceased the tongue-fucking, the predatory grin still on his face as he pulled back with a lick at his lips. Jim stood up at almost the exact moment, grinning as well.

“I'm sure that would do, tiger. Ms Andrick, you can stay here until further orders.” With a wink he left the kitchen, and Sebastian followed after sending her one last, teasing wink.

The ride home was silent, with Sebastian shooting Jim a sideway glance every once in a while. The criminal didn't notice, or pretended not to notice, while Sebastian was so horribly curious about Jim's findings. Not that he would ask. It would only irritate the Irishman if he would do that. The sniper just wanted to hear Jim's opinion about tonight, about his efforts, about him, but it seemed Jim had something else on his mind. After all, they nearly had a job gone wrong, and he didn't look that impressed with his endeavours. Maybe he had to kick it up a notch. Maybe Jim didn't like women that much, although that didn't explain why he kept hooking Sebastian up with them. Another thing that bothered him was the fact that while the girls had been pretty, they hadn't affected him much. It had been Jim who affected him, no matter what he had been doing and with who. Just the thought that those dark eyes were following his every move were enough to get him going. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and let out a soft sigh. Yes, definitely enough to get him going. Enough to get into the house as fast as he could, making a beeline for the shower. He was in desperate need for a wank, and he could only hope that Jim wouldn't notice or deduce. He had had enough questions for today.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning his frustration still wasn't fully dissipated. Even his usual morning jog didn't clear his head entirely, and he let out a small groan as he once again got into the shower. The hot water ran over his skin, relaxing his tensed muscles. As soon as he closed his eyes, he could just see Jim's intense gaze staring at him, challenging him. And then that smirk, that devilishly hot smirk of his that made shivers run down Sebastian's spine, and his cock twitch. Looking down on himself, he let out a soft sigh, one hand slipping down his body, fingers curling around his shaft. He gave himself a few loose strokes, heat spreading in his groin. It was maybe a bit too much to wank in the shower, twice on a row, while one was thinking of his superior. His cock felt heavy in his hand as he smoothed his thumb over the head, slicking up his shaft with his precum without getting it rinsed away by the water too much.

Sebastian remembered how Jim had been watching that first time, in his office, how his dark eyes had gleamed. It just made his abdomen tighten in pleasure, arousal coursing through his veins. His imagination easily switched to Jim's mouth, those perfect pink, sinful lips that would look so gorgeous wrapped around his cock, taking in his length. Thinking about that was enough to make him come with a low growl, steadying himself against the wet tiles as he released himself. Fucked. He was so fucked.

Sauntering around the kitchen, he completed his morning ritual with a cup of coffee and a cigarette that was perched between his lips. His hair was still damp, sticking against the back of his neck and he casually brushed a hand through it, only to still in his motions when he heard a noise. Sebastian looked dead into Jim's dark eyes, and the criminal smirked that damned smirk at him.

“You know how I feel about smoking inside, Sebastian,” he drawled, giving a dignified nod at the cigarette. The sniper just shrugged, inhaling slowly, filling his lungs with the toxic fumes. “That's why I'm doing it in the kitchen. We have a hood, might as well use it.” 

Jim's smirk just widened a bit at his defiance and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaning against the counter. “I hope you haven't exhausted yourself yet with your endeavours. I need you to pick something up for me. Well, not so much for me. For the upcoming job. I won't come with you.”

The remark about his endeavours caused him to stiffen up a bit, and he slowly exhaled. “So, a handler then? Might be a good move, if someone really sold Andrick out.” 

“My thoughts exactly,” he purred, pale hands smoothing out his jacket. “Wouldn't want to mess up my suit, of course. Blackwell has the passports and tickets for you, the team, and the handler.”

Sebastian sipped his coffee and shrugged, trying to act as casual as possible. “Sure, I'll pick them up.” 

“You can pick her up as well.”

His eyebrows perked up a bit. “You'll be coming with me then?”

The criminal huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Oh, no. But just because I'm not there doesn't mean I won't be watching.” He shot Sebastian a grin and slowly strolled out of the kitchen. “See you when you get back, dear. Don't take too long. Nothing too fancy.”

That sounded like a challenge and an order. The sniper gave a stiff nod and gulped his coffee down, inwardly cursing himself for getting himself off in the shower. He should have known better.

  
*****

It didn't take long for him to find the apartment and after a few knocks, the door was opened to reveal a small blonde. She raised an eyebrow at his appearance, a small blush pinking her cheeks as she let out an awkward cough.

“It's you. I had not expected you. Come in. I'm going to find myself some trousers.”

Sebastian's eyes travelled over her body as he followed her in, lingering for a moment on her bare legs. To be honest, at first he had not even noticed she wasn't wearing any, his gaze had fixed itself on her bosom almost immediately. Impolite, he knew that, but it was impressive to say the least. All in all, she was quite buxom, wide hips, a lovely hourglass-figure. While he certainly didn't mind the muscled, athletic bodies of the previous girls, it was nice to see someone softer. And fine, he just really liked a nice pair of tits.

Her shirt actually reached to her mid-thigh, it wasn't that indecent, so he shrugged slightly and shot her a charming grin. “Don't trouble yourself too much for me. Just give me what I came for and I'll be on my way.”

Her blush worsened just a bit, and she seemed to doubt for a moment before she darted to her desk, quickly grabbing a stack of envelopes. “Everything is in here, every passport comes with a plane ticket. I'll check you in before you leave, so you won't have to wait. Idem for your return. Give me a call if you don't make it to your flight back. Destroy the passport in case someone, you know, doesn't make it.”

His grin widened as he checked everything, nodding appreciatively at the quality. “Nice work,” he mused, pausing a bit as he tried to remember her name. “Elizabeth?”

“Just Liz, please. And thank you. For the compliment, I mean,” she said bashfully, rummaging on her desk only to emerge with a cigarette. Liz stuck it between her plump lips as she continued her search for a lighter, but Sebastian stepped closer, lighting it for her. Shooting him a shy smile, she inhaled slowly, the tip of the cigarette smouldering.

He watched the smoke twirl from her plump lips as she exhaled, his eyes gleaming at the sight. It was a shame his own fags were still in the car, because smelling hers made him want one instantly. Him patting his pockets was apparently enough information for her.

“It's my last, I'm afraid. Otherwise I would offer you one.” The forger tentatively held it out to him, and Sebastian graciously accepted it, taking a long drag as he looked at her.

“If you want to share, we could share. I'm okay with it.” 

“It's a bit of a teenage-thing to do, though,” she chuckled, leaning against the desk and brushing her hair out of her face. “Secretly smoking, sharing your cigarettes, trying a smoke-kiss. Although I've never had those.”

Sebastian grinned his predatory grin, jumping onto the opportunity. “You never had a smoke-kiss?” 

Liz shook her head a bit, blonde strands falling back in her face. “Is that so weird?”

“I guess not,” he shrugged, twirling the cigarette between his fingers and stepping a bit closer, looking down on her. “You want one?”

“You're seriously offering,” she said disbelievingly, her eyes narrowing just a bit, her gaze sliding over his body. The blush was back when she nodded slowly. “I guess I would like to try, yeah.”

Another smirk made his appearance on Sebastian's face as he studied Liz' reaction, a small chuckle escaping his throat before he took a long drag. He held the toxics back in his lungs while his hand slid into the nape of her neck, bringing her closer. Sebastian's lips pressed onto the other's and as soon as Liz opened hers, he exhaled slowly, letting the smoke swirl into forger's mouth. Her chest pushed against his as she inhaled, and he could feel the hot breath and fumes roll over his cheek as she released them through her nose. He smiled in the kiss, and managed to slip a tongue in, in and against Liz', flickering teasingly as it tasted the tar and vanilla of the cigarette.

Her hands shot up to his chest when she felt his tongue, fingers curling into the fabric in surprise. Still, she answered it and Sebastian slowly dropped the cigarette in a nearby ashtray, so he had the possibility to trail his fingers over her bare thigh. Her skin was soft, her flesh was soft. Sebastian could only hope that her breasts were just as full, her abdomen just as tender. Liz shivered underneath his touch, her hands brushing higher, through his hair. Nails scratched over his scalp, fuck yes, he loved it when they did that.

Sebastian was sure she could have done a lot of pleasurable things with that mouth, but Jim had said to pick her up and nothing too fancy, so he assumed it should be just a quick shag. It was different now the criminal wasn't there himself, but Sebastian could only assume there were camera's here somewhere, and he didn't like the idea of letting Jim down. His hands slid up over the curve of her hips, riding the shirt up as well. He only broke the kiss to get it off her, and to get some air in his lungs. It was easy for him to lift her up a bit, setting her on the desk. His hand slid from her neck to her hair, pulling it to make her bare her neck, making her moan and arch into the touch. Her blush spread from her neck to her chest, and he eagerly nipped at the heated skin. His tongue slid lower, over her sternum as he unclasped her bra, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her bare breasts.

Liz moved so pleasantly against him when he tugged at her nipples with his lips and teeth, her hands unbuttoning his shirt, fingers tracing his scars and making him growl. His thumbs hooked into the elastics of her panties, tugging them down. Sebastian doesn't bother with undressing himself completely, he just loosened his jeans, applied a condom and let her wrap her legs around him as he bucked his hips up to enter her. Her fingers grasped at his blonde strands, yanking on it as he pushed in deeper. She moulded perfectly beneath his hands, Sebastian could make her arch against him with just a few flexes of his muscles and he loved it. A tilt of her hips was enough to get him to slide deeper into her, earning himself a low moan. She was hot and tight, and her breasts moved with every thrust of his hips. Her pale skin flushed some more, her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she whimpered and dug her nails into his skin.

The sniper kept her in place, one hand firmly on the small of her back, the other sliding down, his thumb circling the sensitive nub. Liz cursed and tightened her muscles, holding onto him for dear life. “Fuck, Colonel Moran...”

That only added fuel to the fire that was his arousal. It didn't matter to him that she might not even know his first name. Her addressing him like that was just fucking hot, and he growled lowly, letting his tongue run over he jugular as he increased the pressure of his thumb, the pace and roughness of his thrusts. With only a few more thrusts, she toppled against him in a breathless heap, moaning curses and praises, calling him sir and Colonel, and fuck, he should tell his partners his title more often if he got this in return. It didn't take long for him to come as well, and he released himself with a string of profanities. His eyes screwed close, and he could just imagine Jim sending him a pleased smirk, as if telling him that he was such a good boy. The sniper shook his head, getting rid of the image and pulled out with a soft groan. He still had no idea what Jim meant with 'nothing too fancy', it was better to get back as soon as possible. Heaving a deep breath, he straightened and cleaned himself up, winking at the flustered girl as he left.

 

*****

 

“You gave her quite some attention for a quickie,” came the criminal's accusatory voice as soon as Sebastian stepped into the living room. He rolled his eyes and tried again to flatten his hair a bit. “I hardly know the girl, and she was a shy one. You can't expect me to just bend her over. She would've freaked out.”

The dark eyes narrowed at him, but then Jim shrugged just a bit, the grin returning. “I see. What did she say?”

“What did she say when?”

“Don't act that naïve, Bastian. It was evident she said something that made you just a bit rougher. What was it?”

“Colonel Moran,” he shrugged and sat down opposite of Jim. “And sir, at some point.”

Jim's tongue jutted out, wetting his lower lip, and Sebastian's eyes were drawn to it immediately. There was just something about that mouth, and it was fucking distracting. So distracting that he wasn't paying attention to whatever Jim was talking about. “I'm sorry, what were you saying?”

“That you have a serious oral fixation,” the Irishman grinned, as if he knew exactly what Sebastian had been thinking about. “You like using your mouth and tongue, you like kissing, biting, sucking, you like oral sex, giving and receiving. You didn't have to kiss her, but you did it anyway.”

Sebastian grinned as well. “I just really like foreplay, what's wrong with that?”

“Nothing, I think it's cute,” Jim mused. “Well, not so much with your list of kinks, but it's very considerate of you.”

“Considerate,” the sniper repeated, his eyebrows raising. “I don't think we're quite on the same page concerning foreplay.”

“It's meant to create sexual arousal and desire for sexual activity.”

“Yeah, definitely not on the same page.”

“Elaborate.”

“I like to have them yearning for more,” Sebastian said lowly, his grin widening. “I want to hear them plead, I want to have them begging for me, for my cock. I just want to kiss them, touch them, bruise them, make them bleed. I'll pull their hair, bite them, mark them, choke them, make them whine and sob. I want them telling me that they can't take it any more before I fuck them That's foreplay for me.”

Jim slowly leaned back against the backrest of his favourite wing-back chair, blinking at Sebastian, and the sniper was pleased to see that Jim looked somewhat impressed. He swallowed slowly, his nostrils flaring. “I see. Should have known better after I read your answers, really. Thanks for clearing that up.”

“No problem.” Sebastian leaned back as well, sitting with his legs spread as always.

“I was eighteen, by the way.”

His brow furrowed for a moment as he tried to figure out where Jim was talking about. “Your first time, you mean? With a man or a woman?”

“Both. Well, not at the same time. But I needed something, and youngsters are easy to manipulate with sex, so I went and did that.”

“Romantic.”

“Like you know anything about romantics,” Jim scoffed with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Only what I read,” Sebastian smirked. “Do you have a preference?”

“You're just casually asking me if I'm gay.”

“So what if I am?”

“Just stating,” Jim grinned, and stood up with one smooth move. “Tonight we'll be visiting the researcher that gave Andrick her information. I hope you're up for it.”

“Sure, I'm up for it.”

“I had not expected anything else, Tiger.”

 

*****

  
While Sebastian had been secretly hoping for a man this time, it turned out to be another woman. Maybe he was wrong for assuming Jim was gay after all. He did have a knack for picking them out; each of them had assets Sebastian liked in a potential bed-partner, although none of them were just right. She was nice-looking though, this Angel. There was nothing angelic about her appearance with her dark-brown hair, bright eyes and olive skin. She sucked at the long nail of her pinky finger when Jim asked her a tough question, but she always managed to come up with a satisfying answer. At least, it had to be satisfying, the criminal had not broken her neck yet, or ordered Sebastian to do so.

Her oversized shirt sagged slightly off her shoulder when she got up to retrieve some files from her desk, revealing a part of a tattooed wing. Sebastian rose an eyebrow at the sight, and wondered if they would cover her whole back. They probably would, with a nickname like hers. The papers were handed over to Jim when she sat down, and the sniper shot her a grin.

“I like the wings. Suits you well.”

Her hand shot up to brush over her shoulder and Angel smirked back at him. “Thanks. They're actually not angel wings, but swan wings. Although angels are typically portrayed with one set of wings, they have more than one pair according to the lore.”

“Odette would suit you better then.”

Her smirk widened. “I think I would be more of an Odile, sir.”

Sebastian huffed a laugh, not wanting to admit that it didn't immediately occur to him who Odile was. It wasn't lost on the criminal, who outed a laugh as well. “The black swan, dear.”

“Yes, I gathered that much, thank you,” he said gruffly, sending Jim an annoyed look.

“I'm actually surprised you said something like that in the first place,” Angel flapped out, and covered her mouth with her hands, seemingly shocked at her own words. “Fuck. I mean, not many men know something like that. Not that I think that you're some thug with a gun or something like that.. I just.. I'm sorry, sir. My apologies. I'm going to shut up now.”

Her ramble was amusing to see, and even Jim tore his gaze away from the files to look at her with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smirk that would make the Devil hang his head in shame.

“I do hope your mouth doesn't run off that often, dear.”

A bashful shake of her head was her only answer to that, and she sucked her lower lip in. “I don't make a habit out of it,” she said eventually, cautiously. “Especially not around superiors.” Still, she didn't break eye-contact, the dark gaze boring into her bright eyes while Sebastian looked between them. It didn't happen often that someone could hold Jim's gaze. It was evident she was reluctant, but she didn't cast her gaze down.

“Weeeeeelll,” Jim drawled, “Your work is impeccable, and you were not at fault for Kendrick's misfortune. I guess we can let your insubordination slide, for now.”

One of the corners of her mouth quirked up, making her look smug.

“Don't get cocky, darling.” His finger brushed over a dimple in her cheek, causing her to straighten up a bit. Jim seemed even paler next to her olive skin, and he looked absolutely stunning, in his own deranged, mad way. “I could come back on my words. Colonel Moran may be an educated man, I didn't hire him for that.”

“It's just an asset,” Sebastian grinned, winking at her and earning himself a coy smile.

“I can imagine it's hardly your only one. Or is that insubordination as well?”

“I guess so, yes,” the criminal mused, skipping through the files again. “But by all means, go and find out.”

She tilted her head and blinked a few times, before she suddenly moved to sit in Sebastian's lap, her hands tracing the muscles in his upper arms. The sniper grinned up at her, taking hold of her chin and stealing a kiss. He languidly licked into her mouth, having absolutely no intention of rushing this. Jim didn't seem in a hurry anyway. In fact, he was barely looking, and Sebastian was quite prone on changing this. His fingers tugged the button of his jacket loose and he shrugged it off, allowing her to work his shirt open. Their lips slid smoothly together, tongues slipping against each other, her hands wandering over his chest, tracing his scars. He grinned when he heard her breath hitch, slowly breaking off the kiss so she could get a good look. She spread her fingers on his chest, following the stripes with a slight whistle.

“The tiger-story is real, then? “

“Yeah, it is. I had no idea there was a story.”

“Oh, yes,” she grinned, grabbing the hem of her own shirt to get it off, revealing her naked torso. “You're almost as famous as M is, Crackshot Colonel.” 

His eyes fixed immediately on her pierced nipples, his lips curling up at the sight. Her back arched, and she let out a low moan when he took one between his lips, tugging at it, his tongue circling around the cool metal. His lips brushed over her sternum, kissing their way to her other nipple to give it the same treatment. His hands slid up as he pulled back, thumbs flicking over the hardened nubs, making her grind onto his lap in the most delicious way, and spark his arousal.

She kept tracing her fingers over his scars, and it distracted him enormously. His hands caught hers and drew them to her back, encircling both her wrists with one hand to restrain her. Her squirming was adorable, but it didn't cost Sebastian much trouble to keep her in place. His other hand got hold of her long dark locks, pulling at them to yank her head back. Teeth raked over her neck, nipping at the skin, marking and biting wherever he wanted, making her moan and rut. Her skin grew hot under his lips, the marks flaring up, the skin darkening. Letting go of her hair, he fixed his attention on her skin-tight trousers. It was quite a project to get her out of it with only one hand. Unfortunately he didn't succeed, having to let her go, letting out a disappointed growl as he did so Quickly throwing her back on the couch, he ripped the fabric off her, grinning at her surprised gasp. His fingers curled around her throat to make sure she didn't come back up and he squeezed slightly when she squirmed, his grin widening at her reaction. Her pupils were blown, making her eyes even darker, and when Sebastian looked up, his blue eyes met another pair of dark orbs. The files were seemingly forgotten, laying in Jim's lap, his eyes fixed on Sebastian like he was the most fascinating thing, his head tilted. The sniper was utterly unable to look away, forgetting about the poor girl that was lying underneath him. She drew the attention back to herself by scratching along his scars and and he broke his gaze, blinking down at her and grabbing her hand with his own, suddenly getting an idea.

“Jim, can I get your tie?”

“Don't be ridiculous, it's a McQueen,” Jim huffed, his nose scrunched up. “Go and de-claw your kitten in another way.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at so much stubbornness and gave a small rut with his hips, making her squirm in his hold. “Then what do you suggest?”

The criminal shrugged slightly, his lips puckering in thought before he shot Sebastian a wicked smirk. “I can hold her down for you, if you're that desperate.” He actually snapped his fingers, beckoning her to give him her hands which she willingly did. “Easy-peasy.”

Sebastian licked his lips at the sight and dipped his head low, letting his tongue do its torturing work on her. His hand occasionally tightened its hold on her throat, only to loosen it after a few moments, making her mewl and fidget. Her body was littered with the marks he sucked in her skin, when he finally hooked his thumbs in her panties to get rid of them. She was practically radiating heat, and Sebastian took a long look at his work as he tugged his own trousers and pants down. Her lower body kept arching up, desperate for his contact, her muscles rolling under the skin. 

Taunting her some more, he let her wait for it, slowly applying the condom, his fingers stroking over his cock. Sure enough, it did make her bristle, and Sebastian finally gave in, lining himself up and snapping his hips. His hand found his way back to Angel's throat, his fingers digging into the skin, bruising it some more as he properly cut off her airflow. Her head rolled back with a breathless moan, her eyes fluttering close as Sebastian thrust in deeper. The sniper wasted enough time with teasing and bruising, and he immediately set a rough pace, moving in and out of her with fast, deep strokes. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and in return he squeezed his hand, causing her to out a pitiful, needy sound that made Jim grin.

The fact that the criminal was so close, but still out of reach, was maddening. All Sebastian had to do was bend over some more to claim Jim's lips, but his gaze was fixed on the sniper's hand, as if he was studying what Sebastian exactly was doing to her. His fingers kept tightening, making her clench and trash around him, her fingers curling and uncurling in Jim's grasp, until he suddenly let go. The hacker gasped, gulping in air as if she nearly drowned, her chest heaving. She didn't have much time to recover, her muscles tensing up as her orgasm crashed right through her, her voice hoarse as she called out a sounding 'Fuck!'. Grabbing her hips, he kept her in place as he gave his last thrusts, his head dropping to his chest as he cursed as well. It wasn't as overwhelming as his first climax of the day, or the second for that matter, but it still left him with a slight post-coital bliss. 

Jim had let go of her already, but she still lied there with her arms above her head, obviously crashed. It only took Sebastian a moment to get rid of the condom and get dressed, brushing a hand through his hair as the criminal straightened out his suit. She didn't even react much when they made their, she just rolled her head to look at them, winking at him.

“You could have killed her,” Jim drawled as soon as they were outside, the night air cool against his sweaty forehead.

“I could.”

“You didn't.”

“You didn't tell me to.”

The Irishman huffed a laugh, tracing Sebastian's jawline with one finger. “Very good, Colonel. Now, let's get home. You need to be well-rested for your job tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

The entire job had turned to shit in just a few minutes. The journey had gone flawless, everyone had been on the right spot, just like he had planned. Then all of a sudden the negotiation turned sour, and Sebastian had been looking right into the barrel of a loaded Smith & Wesson. He escaped unscathed, what couldn't be said about the brute that had been holding the revolver. The only damage he suffered was the loss of his radio, which was laying in pieces somewhere on the ground. There was absolutely no way he could contact the rest of the team, and he could only assume they suffered the same problem he did, judging the gunfire that echoed through the building.

The sniper cursed and got his rifle, slowly advancing through the corridor. The last thing he wanted was to blow someone's head off, only to find out it was one of his own men. Still, he could hear footsteps advancing on him, two pair if he was correct. He braced himself against the wall around a corner, his finger tensing on the trigger when he heard two more shots, and the distinctive sound of heavy weight thudding on the floor. Another pair of footsteps followed, steadily coming closer. Sebastian took his change when he heard them stop, quickly rounding the corner, ready to take his shot. 

“Rogers?”

Her gun was trained on him as well, her rifle hanging on her shoulder as she was crouched next to the bodies. “For fuck's sake, your signal was dead. We thought you were as well,” she breathed, slowly lowering her gun and reporting she had found him. “The fuck happened, sir?”

“Had a bit of a rumble with some Eastern Bloc-gangster, lost my radio in the process,” he grunted, holding out his hand in a silent order to give him hers. “Did I miss anything?”

“Same. Everything was just peachy, and the next thing I know I'm staring down some commie bitch. The team is complete, but the handler is offed. They shot him right in the face, the bastards. Holmberg took over immediately when we didn't hear you. I'm not sure how many of them are left.”

Her fingers quickly loosened her walkie-talkie, handing it over while Sebastian mused, “You work together with commie bitches, you know.”

“Yeah, did they just went and tried to gank me?”

“I guess not.”  
“Then they're cool,” she huffed, searching the bodies and taking their weapons with her. Sebastian grinned and shook his head slightly, calling Holmberg over the radio and revising their strategy. His eyes were fixed on her fingers that were inspecting a Colt she found. Breaking contact, he frowned at her. 

“Louise-”

“No.”

He rolled his eyes, shrugging. “Rogers, then. Why did he send you? Alone, of all things.”

She frowned as well, looking up from the gun. “I don't know. I'm the girl, I'm the rookie, I was so foolish to make eye-contact when Holmberg said someone had to go and look for you. Could be anything.”

Sebastian nodded slowly, his brow still furrowed. That would be a discussion for later, they had other problems to deal with now. The team was found easily, and luckily no one had suffered any lethal wounds; just superficial cuts and the occasional bullet graze. It was a piece of cake to off their opponents and after a quick clean-up to remove their traces, they were back at their safe-house to clean themselves up.

Dissociating himself from the group, he stripped his shirt off, cleaning his cuts and looking over the blueprints and plans he had worked so hard on. It was evident they were sold out in one way or another, those bastards were just too well-prepared and quite prone on taking him and his team down. His blood-tainted fingers smudged the papers as he thought the events over, reaching the same conclusion over and over again. Hands dragged over his face in exasperation, smearing blood over his cheeks without noticing. 

A small scuffle at the door made him look up, his piercing stare sliding over the just as topless, lean chest of his colleague. There were bandages around his bicep, stitched wounds visible on the pale skin. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

His words made Sebastian tear his gaze away, looking up to meet the hazel eyes. 

“Indeed, yeah. Come in, Holmberg.”

The taller man shrugged and sauntered closer, his hands stuffed away in his pockets, his brown hair curled up because of the sweat. Stopping next to Sebastian, he let his eyes slide over the plans as he murmured, “This is about Rogers, isn't it?”

“I did hope you would clarify the reasons for your actions, yes.”

“Isn't it obvious, sir?” he grinned, “She's the rookie, and a woman at that. I'm not saying that the other guys are total dicks to her, but they can be somewhat... What's the word..” His grin faltered a bit and he ran a hand through his damp hair, the muscles of his arm flexing a bit. Sebastian followed the movement with his eyes, feeling the heat that radiated from the other body. “Condescending. That's the word I was looking for. However, now they're impressed with her for finding you, and her hit-list has been expanded. I admit it was a gamble, but still.”

Fixing his eyes back on the blueprints, Sebastian nodded slowly. “Too much of a gamble, Nik. Don't send anyone out without back-up in an unclear situation. Understood?”

“Won't happen again, sir,” Nikolaus said smoothly, another grin quirking at his lips. “You.. Er... You have a bit of blood on your, well, face.”

His eyebrows raised and Sebastian looked down on his fingers, rubbing at the dried blood as he shrugged. “I'll just get a shower in a moment. Didn't need any stitches anyway. You'll be fine?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just a graze and a few cuts, nothing new. Everyone is fine, having a drink and all, you know the drill.” Long, slender fingers ran over the stitches, his nose scrunching up at the slight sting of it, and Sebastian grinned at the sight.

“So, will this influence my evaluation?”

Sebastian furrowed his brow and locked their gazes. “Your evaluation?”

“Yeah,” the other mused, his eyes gleaming and crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking positively playful. “Or weren't you planning on doing me?”

The blond sniper blinked a few times. Nik was undeniably handsome, tall and muscled, and it had been a while since he last had a man. His thoughts flitted to Jim for a split second, but the leftover adrenalin from the job made him disregard it quickly. He craved something to dissipate his frustration. “Depends,” Sebastian grinned. “Do you want one?”

“Couldn't hurt to get one, could it? And if it does, well.” Nik brushed another handful of damp curls out of his face, slowly turning to face Sebastian completely. “I don't mind some hurt, actually. I mean, I'm taller than you anyway. I guess I can handle it.”

“Barely an inch, lad.” The pads of his fingers traced a cut, tugging at the stitches, making Nik hiss as he reopened the wound, tearing skin open. His lips kissed the blood away, smearing it out over his mouth. “If you don't mind some hurt, I believe I already had blood on my face anyway.”

The other's chest heaved against his, hazel eyes fixed on the blood-smeared lips. Sebastian grinned his handsome grin, letting the silence stretch between them as he languidly licked the blood away, letting his tongue slide over thin lips and teeth. That was all it took for the Dane to pounce on him, his fingers entangling in Sebastian's blonde hair as he kissed him harshly. His tongue pushed against the other, twirling, fighting for dominance as Sebastian plunged it into Nik's mouth. It cost him some trouble, but eventually he had the subordinate pushed against the table, rutting his hips up as he felt him harden against his thigh. He grinned into the kiss, roughening it, kissing him with a lot of tongue and teeth.

His own barely closed cuts tore open as well, blood smearing between their bodies, coating their skin. The coppery twang filled his nostrils and made him growl, biting down on Nik's lips to taste some more of it. The brunet's hands slid over Sebastian's muscles, smudging out the blood, only to eventually tug his cargo's open, grinning into the kiss as he wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's cock.

“You certainly are a big boy,” he breathed, pulling back to get some air in his lungs. Sebastian grinned as well, bucking into the touch as he licked at the blood. “Never took you for a gossipy bitch, Nik. It suits you, though.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah, because I'm about to make you moan like one.”

A low, strangled moan escaped Nik's throat when Sebastian's fingers wrapped around it, using it as leverage to get him onto the table. The papers crumple beneath the tall man, but it didn't bother them. Sebastian grinned, raising an eyebrow at the other, as if telling him 'I told you so'. His free hand tugged at Nik's trousers, getting rid of them as well as he struggled in Sebastian's hold. It only made the Colonel grin some more, loving the superiority he had in this situation. 

He grabbed the bandaged biceps, digging his fingers in it, loving the noise of the man's gritting jaw. Sebastian's cock twitched at the sight, and he outed a low chuckle.

“So, what was all that big talk, that you were taller than me, that you could handle it?”

Fingers curled into Sebastian's shoulders, and Nik squirmed, letting out another hiss. “I can handle you just fine, sir.”

Blood started to seep through the bandage, trickling down the muscle and Sebastian traced it with a finger, licking it off with a grin. “Good boy.”

Nik's lips parted at the sight, one hand sliding to the back of Sebastian's to get him closer, licking his own blood of his tongue with a low growl. His cock felt hot and heavy against his own, and the sniper gave another rut, letting them slide together as he bit down on Nik's tongue. He disconnected their lips with a wet -pop-, sliding two fingers into the man's mouth. 

“You can decide for yourself how much it will hurt, babe.”

His fingers were sucked in, and Nik's lips looked delicious when wrapped around something, but he wasn't going to waste time on that now. What he wanted was a raw, hard fuck, and he was going to take it. He relished in the feeling of a hot tongue twirling expertly around his fingers, wetting them and sucking at them, until Sebastian had enough. 

The gasp that echoed through the room when Sebastian set his fingers at Nik's entrance and pushed in deep made him chuckle, his tongue following a trickle of blood. Muscles rolled under pale skin as the other arched against him, into the touch, spreading his legs obediently. Sebastian's fingers thrust in and out, stretching him just enough. If the man wanted some pain, he could get it. He inwardly thanked Jim's idea of having condoms in his pockets at his disposal, adjusting one quickly. His fingers dug into Nik's hips when he hauled him closer, pushing himself in with a low growl. He knew he wasn't being considerate, but the other didn't seem to care. Fingers tangled into his blond strands, and Sebastian hissed when Nik yanked his hair roughly, only causing him to thrust rougher.

Judging Nik's grin that was exactly what he wanted, moaning wantonly when Sebastian set a fast, deep pace, the room filling with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Nik's lewd groans. Long, pallid legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist, Nik's head rolling back as Sebastian pounded into him. He fucked every inch of his frustration away, indulging himself in the tight, raw feeling around his cock, making him burn with lust.

Sweat mingled with the dried blood, and Sebastian teasingly let a finger slide over the twitching cock, spreading out the pre cum and earning himself a moaned curse. He kept teasing Nik, fucking him deep and withdrawing slowly, only to slam in with another swift thrust. Even though Nikolaus was less muscled than Sebastian was, it was still an impressive guy to see, and it was all stretched out before him now, his skin flushed and bloody, stitched cuts torn open, his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist as he moved against him.

His fingers curled around the shaft, the pace of his hand matching the pace of his thrusts, his other hand clawing at Nik's throat. His breathing was reduced to ragged pants as he felt muscles contract around him, pulling his orgasm right out of him. Sebastian doubled over with a vulgar moan, hips bucking as he emptied himself into the taller man. Wanting to prolong his orgasmic high, he kept moving as he worked his hand, letting Nik whine and beg before giving him what he wanted. His release coated his own stomach and Sebastian's hand, and Nik arched his back with a suffocated call.

There was no other sound to be heard than their harsh breathing, and Sebastian pulled back with a low grunt. He jabbed teasingly at one of the gashes, making Holmberg grunt as well. “You are in dire need of some stitches, lad,” he grinned, stretching himself out with a chuckle.”

The brown-haired man slowly slid off the table, cracking his vertebrae as he stretched himself out as well. “Yeah, gathered that already. Thanks, sir.”

Sebastian's grin widened at the grimace, patting Nik on his bandage. “Yeah, no problem. They're probably wondering where you went anyway.”  
Another grimace appeared on his features, and the Dane scowled slightly as he got his pants back on, looking down on himself. “I think I'll just sneak to my room and do it myself. Avoid the gossip. I'm not that much of a gossipy bitch, sir.” Nik shot him a grin as he left the room, and Sebastian shot one last look on the plans before he decided to put them in the fireplace. It was no use to keep going over them, they weren't to blame. He was going to clean himself up and prepare his briefing for Jim, and that would be that.

  
*****

 

It was immediately obvious to Sebastian that there was something wrong as soon as he had set foot in Jim's office. Dark eyes squinted at him, the glare positively murderous. The most unnerving thing of all was that Jim still managed to smile. How the man did it, Sebastian didn't know, but it was one of the terrifying things he had ever set his eyes on. He was being ordered to sit with a snap of Jim's fingers, and the sniper did so cautiously, trying to appear as calm as possible. 

“Tell me what happened.”

Even Jim's normally so playful voice was cold, the teasing tone gone as he addressed him. Sebastian squirmed ever so slightly, coughing before he started to tell. He told about the sudden ado during the negotiation, how he and his entire team had faced a group of just as trained shooters, how the lost the handler, but eventually got out mostly free from harm. 

No matter what Sebastian said, Jim's eyes didn't seem to soften. His lips didn't suddenly quirk up in a mischievous grin, and the criminal didn't tell him what a good sniper he was. There was no praise, no cussing, nothing. Jim just said there and stared at him, black eyes unblinking, letting the silence settle uncomfortably in the room when Sebastian was finally done talking. 

Jim languidly got out his silver cigarette case, clicking it open and getting out a cigarette. Lighting it was done in the same lazy manner, pink lips closing around the filter as he inhaled. The lighter closed with a snap, and Jim exhaled, filling the space between them with a haze of smoke. He made a vague gesture with his free hand, his eyes still fixed on Sebastian.

“Continue.”

“That's it,” Sebastian frowned, “That's everything that happened.”

“So this is your final statement?”

“That's it,” he repeated, his brow furrowing some more. “That was everything that happened on the job.”

Jim let out a dry chuckle. “There is more than just the job, you know.”

The sniper straightened up some more, suddenly understanding where Jim had been talking about. It was hard to believe that the Irishman was actually pissed over a quick fuck, instead of the job that had gone wrong. On the other hand, he should have known better. In business, Jim was territorial, and that was probably not any different in his personal life. On the other hand, if it was such a huge deal, than he should have been clear about it. 

Sebastian slowly leaned back, shrugging a bit. “What happened after the job is my time off, sir. I thought I could spend that however I liked, as long as I'm not endangering the web.”

Jim's nose scrunched up and he clenched the fag between his teeth as he took another drag. “Fucking your subordinates is never a good idea, Moran,” he snarled, exhaling a lungful of smoke. “Trying to hide it from your superior isn't either.”

His eyebrows pitched up, and his fingers twitched for a smoke as well. He was clever enough not to light one, it would probably only irritate the criminal some more. “I just didn't see the relevance of my sexual activities after a job.”

“I asked you to tell me what happened. You are not to hide things from me,” he hissed, his eyes flashing. 

“Oh, cut the crap, Moriarty!” Sebastian lashed, fed up with the icy façade. If the man was pissed at him, fine. But he wasn't going to sit there and listen to bullshit. “If you're pissed at me for fucking someone without your permission, or whatever kind of perverse control you were trying to assert over me, then say so. Don't give me a load of shit about how I shouldn't fuck a subordinate, or how I shouldn't hide it from you. I have hardly done anything else this week, and before that you never gave a fuck how I spent my time off after a job.”

His piercing blue eyes followed Jim as the man stood up, towering over Sebastian with the cold stare in his eyes. Pale fingers dug into his jaw, and Jim brought his face close. “You mind your tongue with me, tiger, or I'll cut it out of that pretty mouth of yours. You hardly need it to do your job anyway. You are not to tell me what to do, or what to say. Is that clear?”

The low voice sent a shiver down his spine, but he didn't tear his gaze away until Jim was done talking. Sebastian jerked his head out of Jim's touch, his stare just as icy as Jim's was. “Crystal clear, sir,” he spat, popping his jaw to get rid of the tension. 

“Good boy,” Jim purred, standing straight and clacking his tongue. “We have played so nicely together, it's a shame you went and threw that all away. I'm disappointed.”

Sebastian stood up as well, and now it was his turn to tower over the other. “If you wanted me to play by the rules, you should have set them. Don't you try to make me feel guilty about what I did. If I disappointed you, I did so because you haven't been clear with me.”

Jim didn't back off. He just tilted his head a bit in his neck so he could look Sebastian right in the eyes, his eyes empty and his face blank. “So disappointing, Moran,” he drawled with a tut, shaking his head. “I think we're done here. You're dismissed.”


	6. Chapter 6

The mood in the Moran-Moriarty household hardly lifted in the following days. Not only Sebastian was still pissed about the shit the job had caused, Jim also didn't talk to him, only for business-related topics. What angered him even more that he was a sniper short now, because somehow Nik's wounds got infected so badly the guy had a fever. It was all a bit too coincidental for Sebastian's taste, but marching into the criminal's office and demanding an explanation was hardly the way to go for now. Especially because he just knew that Jim would look at him with empty, black eyes and his tell-tale smirk, only to purr that he had absolutely no idea Sebastian was talking about. He would only make a fool of himself.

All in all, the sniper wasn't having one of the best weeks of his life when he sauntered into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, heaving a deep sigh when he sipped the hot liquid. His brow furrowed when he heard footsteps echoing through the roomy apartment. Well, the footsteps alone weren't that troubling, it was more the fact there was barely audible chatter. His hand instinctively went inside his jacket, to his gun-holster, fingers curling around the grip.

Jim walked into view with his usual cocky strut, a smirk curling around his lips when he saw Sebastian. His fingers slowly left his gun, blue eyes narrowing when he saw the man following Jim. Well, boy. He could have hardly reached his thirties, really. Judging the state of his bruised, marked neck, it was obvious Jim had done a lot of damage to the kid, and Sebastian stiffened up at the sight. He sipped his tea as casually as possible, bright eyes monitoring their 'guest'.

Granted, he wasn't ugly. About the same adorable length as Jim was, with fluffy, brown curls, a slender build, and sharp blue eyes. Sebastian had anyone else congratulated with such a catch, but this was Jim, and his entire attitude was just annoying the shit out of him. Those all-seeing dark eyes just seemed to be fixed on him, watching Sebastian's every move. The silence stretched between them, Jim's smirk growing more mischievous by the second. A pale hand slid over the young man's shoulders, Jim's gaze still fixed.

“Forgive me my manners. Michael, this is Sebastian, my flatmate. Sebastian, Michael,” he purred, black eyes glinting mischievously. The sniper just nodded, still not trusting himself to say anything and apparently that was enough for the kid to understand that it was better for him to say nothing as well. They hung around the living room some more while Sebastian hid himself in the kitchen, eating an apple Jim was intent on having around all the time as he tried not to snap at anyone, demanding to know whatever the hell the criminal was playing at. Jim was being overly clingy and giggly, it was enough for Sebastian to assume that he probably wasn't being James Moriarty at the moment. Could be anyone really; Jim Zucco, Richard Brook, or some of Jim's nameless other roles.

It wasn't until he heard the front door shut that he emerged out of the kitchen, shooting Jim an unimpressed glare.

“Got yourself a new plaything, then?”

“That was the plan, yes,” Jim mused, smirking delightfully now he finally baited the sniper. “He did safe-worded on me, though. Maybe he is not as suitable as I thought.”

“Safe-worded,” Sebastian repeated, huffing a laugh. “Kid's barely over twenty, and you're surprised he safe-worded on _you_.”

“Honey, he's thirty-one, and it's none of your business.”

“Thirty-one? He is thirty-one? He barely looks like he has to shave every morning,” he scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You know, the green of jealousy doesn't suit you, Sebastian. Not at all. And I already mentioned it's none of your business. Also, you have work to do in a moment. You can busy your pretty little head with that. Now, if you can spare a minute, I'll go and change, and you can drive me to the office.”

The sniper swallowed a catty remark, secretly glad that Jim was talking to him again. Even if it meant he was clearly pestering Sebastian, but there was progress. It might not be the healthy kind of progress, but hey, at least the communication was back. Of course it cost more than just a minute for Jim to change, even if he was just going to sit around in his office all day. Heaven forbid the man would leave the house as Jim Moriarty without being dressed to the nines.

The man came out in a gorgeous dark-grey suit, and Sebastian couldn't help but ogle him for a moment, his gaze sliding over Jim's figure as he followed him to the car. No matter how infuriating Jim could be, he was just drawn to him. The way he looked, moved, talked... Sebastian blinked a few times, realizing Jim had been talking, and that he had managed to miss every single word.

“Wait, what were you saying?”

Jim rolled his eyes and tutted, seemingly exasperated he had to repeat what he was talking about. “I was saying that you'll have to interview someone this afternoon. We can't rely on Holmberg to get better soon, we'll need someone extra. I guess that's what you get with open wounds in dirty circumstances. Pity.”

The look on his face didn't seem to radiate pity at all, it was more a smug look in his eyes and a fake, sweet smile Sebastian would love to wipe off his face. Instead he just nodded that he had heard him this time and concentrated on the road to get them to the office safely. Conduit Street seemed relatively laid-back that particular afternoon, and Jim disappeared inside immediately. The sniper surveyed the street quickly, only to follow his boss and settle himself behind his own rosewood desk.

Sebastian could hear Jim rummaging around in the office next to him, the heels of the expensive shoes clacking on the floor. Listening to it absent-mindedly, he started up his laptop, the tell-tale sound echoing through the room. On paper the new sniper looked capable enough and if the gal could back those facts up, he was more than okay with it. A knock on the door made him call out for the person to enter, and he slowly looked up when he heard footsteps advancing on him. She had a proper build; lean, muscled, athletic, tall, with legs that seemed to go on forever. Once she stopped in front of his desk, Sebastian had to roll his head in his neck to properly look her in the eyes.

“Colonel Moran, we had an appointment. I'm Iris.”

“Yes, Iris Möller. Have a seat.” He gestured to a chair, his eyes catching a flicker on his laptop-screen. Disregarding it for now, he fixed his attention back on the woman in front of him, who was watching him with strangely pale blue eyes. The interview itself didn't exactly cost much time; Sebastian could hardly be considered talkative, and the blonde German was curt and by times even blunt. Not that she was outspokenly impolite or disrespectful; she just didn't say more than necessary and didn't elaborate on her answers out of her own volition. As long as she would shoot straight and followed his orders, he could deal with that.

There was still something flickering on his laptop, it started to annoy him immensely. Excusing himself, he hauled the computer closer, frowning as he found it it was his IM that had been flashing. There was only one person who would and could IM him at the moment, and Sebastian could only assume it had to be important as he opened it. He rolled his eyes at the content, his nose scrunching up as he typed his messages back.

(15:29:40) **M:** Looks like your type.  
(15:30:55) **M:** Well, she has a pulse, so that's hardly an achievement.  
(15:30:56) **M:** Sebastian.  
(15:31:21) **M:** You should fuck her.  
(15:31:39) **M:** You really should, you were so cranky this morning.

(15:36:40) **M:** Don't you ignore me, Moran.  
(15:40:55) **Moran:** I wasn't ignoring you.  
(15:40:56) **Moran:** I was working.  
(15:41:21) **M:** You're done now.  
(15:41:39) **M:** And we both know what you do in your time off.

That was a jab like only Jim could make them. Well, that wasn't completely true. Anyone could make them, but only Jim could make them sting like they did, and he slowly fixed his gaze on Iris. Yeah, she had her assets, but for some reason he wasn't feeling it. Or maybe he wasn't feeling like doing it. And he was quite sure that she was feeling the same way, her entire body language was just screaming that she wasn't interested, and that that wasn't going to change sooner or later. His fingers twitched and stretched for a moment, and he mumbled another half-hearted apology as he typed his message.

(15:43:20) **Moran:** Yeah, well.  
(15:43:25) **Moran:** It's not going to happen.  
(15:44:12) **M:** Moran.  
(15:44:15) **M:** Don't be a twat.  
(15:44:19) **M:** Just fuck her. I'm sure it will make you feel better.

(15:45:01) **Moran:** Nah, I'll pass.  
(15:44:15) **M:** Ignoring orders is not like you.  
(15:44:20) **M:** Wait, that's not completely true. Dishonourably discharged and all. Let me rephrase that.  
(15:44:26) **M:** Ignoring orders from me is not like you.  
(15:44:39) **Moran:** Still a no, sir.

It went back and forth for a while, while he still maintained somewhat of a conversation with the new employee. He tried a few flirtations, just to see what happened, to see if he was right, and every time he was met with the same aloof, blunt manner. At least his instinct had been right about that, but Jim's insistence still annoyed the fuck out of him. Eventually he just settled on ignoring the incoming messages and focussing his attention on Iris, even showing her to the door at the end of their conversation.

By the time she left his temper had reached its boiling point, and he barged into the criminal's office, not bothering to knock on the door or be polite about it. Marching up to his desk, he slammed his hand down, bringing his face close to the other.

“I don't know what you're playing at, but you need a serious less in consent. When I say no, it's no. Pestering me about it won't change my mind,” he growled, his eyes flashing in anger. If his outburst was a surprise to Jim, he didn't let Sebastian notice. He just casually leaned back in his grand leather chair and raised an eyebrow. “Temper, temper, Basher. I believe I already told you you really need a fuck. You are _tensed_ , look at yourself. It was merely a suggestion.”

“A suggestion. A suggestion?!” Sebastian sputtered, straightening himself up to his full height. “You sent me God-knows-how-much IM-messages about it, and you call that a suggestion? Fuck no. The first time it might have been a suggestion, the second time might have been as well, but after that it was just bothersome behaviour.” The last word was spat at Jim, his nose scrunched up, and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

“Oh, please.” Jim pushed himself off his chair, smoothly circling around his desk and impending Sebastian's personal space. “As if it was so troubling for you to fuck those women. Poor thing. You _liked_ it, Moran. I know you did, and I'm pretty sure you still do. So, what was so special about her? Too blonde for you, too pale, too German? She did have a bit of a square, German jawline, but like I said; you pretty much fucked anything with a pulse, especially when I told you to do so.” A pale hand slowly crept up over Sebastian's chest, fingers tracing the sternum as Jim got closer. “You need to take a good look at yourself and find out what your problem really is, dear.”

The muscles tensed up underneath the touch, and Sebastian swiftly reached out, his long fingers taking hold of Jim's wrist in a strong grip. He easily forced him to step back, winning back his territory so to speak. “My reasons for whether I do or don't consent to your whims are none of your concern. You need to learn to take no for an answer. You have another plaything you can worry about now anyway.”

Jim's eyes squinted at him as soon as Sebastian brought that up, and he jerked his hand away with a hiss. “Don't act like you're free of guilt, Moran. You had your fun, now own up and let me have mine.”

“So it really was just some silly pay-back.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about dear,” the criminal said lightly, faked sweetness dripping off his voice like poison-laced honey. “I watched and learned, and I was merely trying out some new-found experiences. Not everything is about you.”

Sebastian pulled a face, scoffing disbelievingly. “If this isn't about me, then why the sudden interest in my sex-life, again?”

“Sebastian, really. We keep talking in circles here. For the third, and final, time, you need to lose some tension. You have been stomping around the house for days, you're being curt and even more quick-tempered than normal. I was merely looking out for your best interest.”

Jim's silver tongue did his work, and for a moment the sniper had to rethink what he had done and where he wanted to go with this. “I'm not being curt and quick-tempered because I need a fuck,” he said slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We're having a rat, Jim. It's your empire. If you want to have a fuck, that's fine with me. You don't need my permission whatsoever, so if you want to have fun, go have some. I want to know who the fucker is and see him punished for it.”

“Are you actually trying to guilt-trip me? Me, Sebastian. The man you have been pushing to take some time off every now and then, because 'all work and no fun will drive you even more insane'. You said that, once.” His eyes seemed to have darkened even more, black glinting dangerously at Sebastian. He grabbed a few files from his desk and pushed them into Sebastian's hands, making a few pages scatter over the floor. “It's one of them, the person you're looking for. I'm sure you can take it from there.”

Quickly casting his eyes down to the files, he skipped through them, finding that Jim had actually gotten further than Sebastian did. That wasn't a surprise, but normally they would have discussed this. No, normally Jim would have thought out loud and talked to Sebastian about this, meaning that the sniper would have known much more than he did now. He suddenly realized how much he actually had missed that, but whatever it was that he was feeling for Jim, it was doomed to fail. Surely the criminal had no use for it.

“Your safe-word, what is it?”

“What is it to you?”

Sebastian sighed. “Just answer the question, please.”

The Irishman seemed to contemplate that option for a moment, sucking in his lower lip before he answered, “Cinnamon.”

To give himself something to do, he collected the pages from the floor, looking at Jim as he stood up. Sebastian had reached his emotional boundaries as far as he was concerned; he was done playing for now. “Very well, then. Cinnamon.” He slowly made his way out of the office, locking their gaze one last time before he left. “And thanks for the files, sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as he he finished his first pint, Sebastian wondered why the hell he hadn't done this earlier. To be honest with himself, he had been craving one since he had left Jim's office, and that had been a day or two ago. Since then he had been mainly working through the files Jim had give to him, up until the point he was fairly sure it could be only one guy. The pub was a nice no-questions-asked-sort of establishment somewhere in the back-alleys of London and it didn't took long for him to get himself another round, buying one of his best spotters one as well. Konstantyn was even taller than he was, rugged and beefy, with a cheeky grin as he clinked his glass against Sebastian's. “Cheers, sir. You seem in a good mood, what's up with that?”

The blond just shrugged as he gulped the half of his glass down in one go, before he quickly told the Czech in hushed whispers everything about who Sebastian thought the rat was. The pub was noisy enough to drown their conversation, and it wasn't like anyone would dare to bother them. Konstantyn licked the foam off his lips, because every proper lager should have foam as far as he was concerned, and listened intently, storing away every bit of useful information. His glass was empty by the time Sebastian finished and he waved it around, his eyes a gleaming green.

“So, if we go out rat-huntin' tonight, what's up with the beer? Drinkin' on the job is hardly a proper example, Colonel. And you need to shoot straight. Wouldn't want M on your ass.”

“You're a big boy, Nowak,” Sebastian grunted, finishing his own pint as well. “Surely you can handle a pint or two before getting down to business. And I don't have to shoot. We just have to.. pick him up.”

“Pick 'im up? I see. And I can, yeah. But can you?” he teased, chuckling when the blond cocked an eyebrow at him. “Saw the new gal ye hired, by the way. German.” His nose scrunched up and Sebastian laughed, getting them another round. “What's the matter, 'Tyn? Don't like Germans?”

“Does anyone likes his neighbours, really?” the Czech mused as he accepted his new pint. “If I remember correctly, Scots and Irishmen aren't too fond of ye English pricks.”

“Nah, they're probably still sour over the whole oppression-thing,” Sebastian smirked, his mind wandering a bit when the Irish were mentioned. Jim had been notably courteous since their last spat, even pleasant to be around. Meanwhile the other had lapsed into a rant presumably about Germans, or women, or German women. Sebastian didn't know, and it didn't matter to him. He just nodded and pretended to listen while he thought about Jim and drank his beer until they both had run dry again. 

After they left it didn't took long for them to find the guy they were looking for. Everyone was more than happy to point them in the right direction as long as it meant they wouldn't get into problems themselves, and Sebastian scoffed at them. So much for loyalty. He looked up to the dingy apartment-building where they would find their guy, according to the information. With a nod of his head he sent Konstantyn up the fire escape, opting to go in through the front door himself.

Sebastian kicked it open like it was nothing, the wood splintering as he forced it out of its hinges, and sending the kid scrambling. He really was just a kid in Sebastian's eyes, possibly not even in his thirties, but he had been stupid enough to blab, and he would pay for that dearly. As expected their prey made a beeline for the fire escape, only to run into the impending form of the Czech brute, which was already enough to knock him down on the floor.

“Hello Jeff,” Sebastian grinned as he came closer, scooping Jeff up from the floor while the boy started to sputter and ramble. The sniper just tutted and threw him over Konstantyn's shoulder, beckoning for him to follow. “Yes, yes. I'm sure you didn't mean to do it, that they threatened you, that you have all kinds of standard excuses which I'm really not interested in.” Some more unintelligent ramble followed, and he rolled his eyes. “Fact is, you should have known better. You know what happens to people who blab, Jeffrey. They get silenced.”

Widened, tawny eyes looked up to the two tall men as the spotter threw him in the trunk of the car, sweat beading at the mousy moustache. Jeff opened and closed his mouth like a fish on the land would gape for air, and whatever he wanted to say, it didn't have Sebastian's interest. The lid closed with a slam and Sebastian gave Konstantyn a smack on the biceps. “You got one pint less than me, so you get to drive. You know where to go.”

When the car stopped in a familiar, industrial area, Sebastian's lips curled up at the sight. It seemed so long ago that he and Jim had been there, while in reality it only had been a few days. So much had happened and changed in the mean time. The sniper didn't bother with waiting around, just marching into the building and counting on the spotter to follow him. Jeffrey kept squirming in the strong hold, pleading for his nugatory life, which both Sebastian and Konstantyn ignored steadily. As soon as he opened the door he looked into a pair of familiar hazel eyes, and he grinned as he spotted her, the woman it all started with.   
“Mac, good to see you again.”

“Colonel Moran,” she mused, returning the grin and nodding at the twitching body. “What have you gotten me? Interrogation, punishment, something to play with?”

“Depends who you want to play with,” Sebastian shrugged, making the Czech chuckle. “You can work your magic, doll. It's just a rat.”

Her face scrunched up in disgust, and she signalled that Konstantyn could just strap the kid up. “I'll see what I can do. I'm sure it will be.. satisfying.” The spotter huffed another laugh, looking down on the small form as soon when he was done, grinning teasingly. He was easily more than a foot taller than Mac, and it seemed to amuse him greatly. “I didn't know your kind came in pocket size as well, look at that.” She just smiled a sickly sweet smile that didn't suit her and got a scalpel, sliding through fabric and skin in one go, right at the balls. It made both men cringe, the room filling with Jeffrey's wailing sobs and screams.

The Czech slowly slinked away, opting to stand next to his superior to watch the scene, shooting him a telling look of impressed appreciation. Sebastian just grinned; he already knew Mac was more than adequate, and it was nice to see her work again. It was the first time he brought Konstantyn. The man was strong and fit enough to help with physical jobs, and he already assumed that the Czech would just love it. It was good to see that he had been right about that. Konstantyn watched every move with interest, asking questions, offering suggestions, and after a moment Mac even stepped away from the table, allowing him to have a go. 

She slowly got off her gloves as she joined Sebastian, her eyes still fixed on the squirming and screaming twenty-something. “So, Colonel. Having a new beau already?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“A new beau,” she repeated, her voice lowered so that Konstantyn couldn't hear them over the screaming. “If you don't mind my impertinence, of course.”

“Konstantyn is my subordinate,” Sebastian said slowly, slightly confused. His confusion only grew when she huffed a laugh and shook her head. “We all are, Colonel. Well, except for one person.”

“Hold up.” The sniper frowned and finally tore his gaze away to look at her, his head tilted. “If you think he's my “new beau”, which is a stupid word by the way, does that mean you thought Jim was too?”

“Boyfriend, then. Whatever,” Mac said with a roll of her eyes. “And you get to call him Jim? I think that's already a tip-off. Not to mention he seemed quite.. intent on bringing you pleasure. I mean, I realized later I was just a tool for him to use in achieving that. Not that I minded, I had.. fun. But still..”

Her words died out in a mutter and Sebastian was silent as well as he considered her words. He actually hadn't thought about it from someone else's point of view. All what he had been thinking about was Jim, about impressing him and showing off what he could do. Much like with his job he had craved Jim's praise and attention, without really taking into account why the criminal actually paid so much attention to him. It wasn't like Jim was bounteous with showing appreciation, let alone affection.

The dying away of screams shook him out of his thoughts, and Sebastian suddenly realized that Mac wasn't even standing next to him anymore. Jeffrey was hardly recognizable, it was just shreds of skin and splashes of blood and other bodily fluids. At least that problem had been taken care of. His phone twirled around in his hand as he got it out of his pocket, his thumb pausing mid-air before he started to type a text. 

_Problem has been taken care of, boss. SM_

As always, he didn't have to wait long for an answer, the tell-tale buzzing sound echoing through the room.

_Leave the kids to play then. We have matters to discuss. JMx_

_Give me a moment, and I'll be on my way. SM_

Sebastian used that moment to ensure that everything would be taken care off accordingly. That would most likely happen anyway, but he could buy himself some more time this way as well. He didn't even drove as fast as he usually would have done. It would probably be business-matters, that's all they had been discussing the last few days after all. Maybe Jim just wanted to know how the evening went, meaning that Sebastian was kind of working himself up over nothing. He brushed a hand through his hair before he went into Jim's study, finding him behind his desk and surrounded by files, as usual. 

He patiently waited for the criminal to look up, and eventually he did, dark eyes connecting with blue one's. As always Jim gestured to a chair to indicate that Sebastian should sit, which he did in his usual wide-legged pose, elbows resting on the arms of the chair. The criminal would probably remark that he was sitting like a whore, as usual, but Sebastian didn't care. He sat comfortable like this, had been doing so since he was younger. Jim's eyes did seem to flit over his form, and the sniper braced himself for a remark, but it didn't came.

Instead Jim slowly closed his laptop, as if he wanted to indicate that Sebastian would have his full attention. He even leaned a bit forward, and the blond copied the motion involuntarily. 

“Did I give you enough space the last few days?”

Sebastian jerked his head a bit, frowning as if he hadn't understood well. “Sorry?”

“You indicated you had reached your boundaries,” Jim said stiffly, slightly rolling his eyes about the fact he had to elaborate. “I'm merely trying to be considerate.”

“Ah. I see.” His lips almost twitched up in a grin. Jim trying to be considerate was a rare sight, and Sebastian actually had not expected he would ever see the day. He immediately thought about Mac's words, about how Jim had seem intent on pleasing him. Maybe she did have a point, however bizarre it was to him. “Yeah, sure. I'm comfortable.”

Thin, black eyebrows perched up as soon as Sebastian had said that and Jim languidly shoved a pile of files into the sniper's general direction. [“Want to play, tiger?”](http://yoohoopuddin.tumblr.com/post/38569737365/pick-me-a-cure-for-boredom-mormor-chapter-7) he grinned, dark eyes glinting at him, making him look wicked and divine all at once. Like Sebastian could ever resist that. He gave a playful shrug as he shoved the folders closer, leaning back as he started to skip through them. There were quite some interesting faces, and Jim really outdid himself with making the selection, but somehow, there was nothing that appealed to him wholly.

Looking back up, his brow furrowed at the criminal, his head tilting as he smacked the last folder on the messy pile he had made. “Yours is not in here.”

“Mine? My file? Why would I have a file on myself?” Jim huffed, eyes narrowing.

“Then how I am supposed to pick you?”

“Pick me,” the criminal repeated, raising one eyebrow. “I don't think you fully realize what you're getting yourself into, Bastian.”

The sniper shrugged, offering him a handsome, lopsided grin. “Only one way to find out, isn't there?”

Jim chuckled and pushed himself up in one smooth, graceful move, advancing on Sebastian like a predator stalking prey. Pale hands grabbed the armrests as he leaned forwards, his face only inches away from Sebastian's, and the sniper leaned back a bit at the sudden vicinity.

“I will push you to your boundaries again and again,” he drawled, eyes flitting from Sebastian's eyes to his mouth and back. “I will demand your attention, expecting it every waking minute of every waking hour. I'll expect you to give me everything you have, and more, and then there is still a chance I won't be satisfied with it. If you pick me.. If you want me, you will be mine. There is no going back from that, Moran. Only death.”

The grin was back on Sebastian's face, his eyes a flashing blue as he huffed a laugh. “Nothing new there, sir. I have been yours since the moment I laid my eyes on you.” A swift move of his head was enough to get up close, and he lazily kissed him. Nothing too fancy, just a gentle press of his lips to underscore his words, to ensure Jim that Sebastian knew very well what he was getting into. Or at least, he thought he knew, and he was still more than happy to try. After all, he did like a bit of a gamble.

There was a silence for a moment, until Jim blinked and seemed to come back to his senses, grinning as well. “Well, if that's all you have to offer, we're certainly not playing, dear,” he chuckled, his hands slowly creeping up over Sebastian's arms. The sniper just huffed and went in for another kiss, a proper one now. Lips slid together smoothly and Jim's clever fingers entangled in the blond strands of hair, tugging at it to hear him growl. Fucker probably already knew all his soft spots by now, but that didn't withhold Sebastian from doing his very best. The boss had to be satisfied, after all. 

His own arms wrapped around the slender waist, fingers drawing over Jim's back, smoothing down the expensive fabric of the suit and bringing him closer. Jim flushed against him with a cute little noise Sebastian pretended not to hear, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. Not now he finally could have him and kiss him, tasting him while he licked into Jim's mouth, his tongue flicking against the other. Jim's kisses were just like him; brilliant, pushy and forceful, their lips moving against each other as they sucked at each other's lips and tongue. Sebastian bit down, tugging at the delightfully soft lower lip with his teeth, his chest already heaving in anticipation.

His lungs burned by the time he pulled back, and he took in Jim's slightly swollen lips with a smirk on his face. “I take that you agree with my choice then?”

“Well,” Jim drawled, brushing his hand through Sebastian's hair. “I can't deny that your taste seems to improve lately.” Slithering backwards off the sniper's lap, he straightened his tie and brushed his hands over the lapels of his jacket, like it wasn't going to meet the bedroom floor in a few minutes. “And I asked if you wanted to play, and you clearly do. Denying a good pet a treat after holding it up for him is a cruel thing to do.”

“You're a cruel man,” Sebastian pointed out easily, his grin only widening.

“You like it.”

“Wouldn't want you any other way.”

Jim laughed, and it seemed a genuine laugh for once. Not a cold sneer or his usual cruel chuckle, and Sebastian was positively enthralled by the sound of it. The criminal shook his head and sauntered to the door, snapping his fingers playfully. “Come on then, tiger. Let's play.”


	8. Chapter 8

One day he might take the time to give the undressing of James Moriarty the time it deserved. Sebastian would carefully push the jacket off the slender shoulders, unknot the smooth silk of the tie. His fingers would dance over the buttons of the crisp shirt and tug them loose gently, exposing the pale skin of Jim's chest piece by piece. He would even slowly strip him from his trousers and pants before pressing him into expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, but today was not that day.

Sebastian had intercepted Jim on the way to the bedroom, and shoved him into the wall with a hungry growl. His mouth was merciless when claiming the soft, pink lips, but it didn't take long for Jim to press back just as ferociously, tongues twisting, both aiming for dominance. They created a trail of clothes on the way to the bedroom, stripping each other naked, and Sebastian quickly muffled Jim's complaints about treating the Reiss with respect, cutting him off with another demanding kiss before throwing him to the bed. 

Jim's lips parted in surprise and Sebastian grinned as he crawled on top of him, his muscled body covering the criminal's pale frame. The criminal kept squirming up against him, as if he wanted to to flip them around so he could be on top, but Sebastian was having none of it. Grabbing him by the neck, he bit down high and hard, leaving deep red teeth marks. The pale skin purpled up, and Jim positively gasped and whined, small hands pushing against broad shoulders. His sharp nails left welts burning on his skin, and it only made the sniper push back rougher, tongue and teeth all over the sensitive skin of Jim's neck.

“You fucking brute,” he panted, bucking up against Sebastian. Their erections slid together, creating an almost unbearable kind of friction, and the sniper chuckled against Jim's chest. “You say it like you're surprised, babe. I thought you had been paying attention all those times?”

He didn't give Jim much time to answer, tongue circling around a nipple before he bit down hard enough to leave another mark, making Jim whine and arch up. It was bloody nice to have him finally all laid out for him alone, and Sebastian was planning to make it worthwhile. His lips and tongue kept worshipping and marking the lovely pallid chest, the skin bruising and flaring up so nicely. Jim tried to get what he could, fingers tracing scars, mouth pressing hungrily onto every piece of tanned skin that he could reach until the sniper suddenly flipped him on his stomach.

Jim's chest hit the mattress with a thump, and Sebastian quickly laid his body over his, making sure he wouldn't crawl away and regain dominance. The back got the same treatment as the front of Jim's body; Sebastian started high, at the neck, and worked his way down, creating a trail of red bite-marks over the shoulders, down over his spine. Jim moved against his lips, into the touch, moaning breathlessly, as if he tried to hold the noises back but couldn't. Steadying one hand next to Jim's head, he rummaged through the drawer of his night-stand with his other, only to emerge with a bottle of lube. His lips lingered against the soft flesh of Jim's lower back, and the criminal pushed himself up a bit, trying to look what Sebastian was doing.

“What the Hell are you up to?”

Sebastian just flashed him a mischievous and flicked the tube open, the click echoing through the room. Spreading the cheeks of Jim’s arse, he squeezed the sweet liquid over the hot skin, letting it run into the cleft. Without any warning, he moved in, pressing the flat of his tongue against Jim’s entrance and dragging upwards. The savoury sweet taste of cinnamon mixed with Jim's own, and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Jim's reaction made the experience even sweeter as the criminal rocked back into the touch with a shocked moan, feeling him shudder beneath his rough hands. His tongue circled around the entrance, lapping at the sensitive skin, flicking over the perineum, without going in yet. Sebastian wanted this to last, and he wanted this to be memorable. He would give Jim what he wanted, eventually. Hell, he wanted it as well, he knew he did.

“Fuck, Sebastian,” Jim breathed, knuckles white as he held onto the headboard for dear life. “Fuck, come on, give me more. You're being a bloody tease, you know I want more..”

“Mhm, you like it that much? My sweet, little magpie,” the sniper teased, his hands trailing over the tender skin of Jim's sides. “You're fucking delicious, but I haven't heard the magic word yet. Come on, babe, tell me how much you want it. I might just give it to you.”

Jim rocked his pert arse back, whining and hissing as he did so. “For fuck's sake, 'Bastian. Give me what I want, or I'll swear I'll just take it.” To underscore his words, he pushed his knees apart, opening himself up for Sebastian, showing himself off. The blond tilted his head at the sight, his cock throbbing and twitching against his abdomen. Not wanting to waste much more time, he grabbed the lube, pouring some directly on his tongue. The sweet aroma covered the tip and he pushed it in easily, licking at Jim's inner walls and spreading the slick taste. Slowly pushing it deeper, he opened the criminal up for him, revelling in the hoarse moans and gasps that emitted from his lover. If that was the proper word for it, but now was hardly the time to think about that.

There was some unintelligent ramble, English mixed with Gaelic and curses, that fell of the normally so smooth Irish tongue when Sebastian moved his lips against Jim's hole, his tongue exploring him deeply. The lube was practically dripping over Jim's thighs onto the sheets, but Sebastian couldn't care less about them. It was Jim who had picked them, like he had picked everything in the house, and if the moaning was any indication, ruining the sheets was far from Jim's mind as well. Sebastian slowly withdrew, his tongue sliding up over the spine, all the way up to his neck.

One of his hands reached around, taking hold of Jim's cock that was jutting from his narrow form. Pre cum was already smeared over his stomach, and he felt hot and heavy in Sebastian's calloused hand, rough fingers stroking down to the base and making Jim whine some more. He could feel the slick lube when the Irishman grinded his arse against his cock, his eyes fluttering close at the promising feeling. His other arm wrapped around Jim's chest, making him arch up as he whispered in his ear, “Tell me how bad you want it.”

“Sebastian..” His voice was breathless, but he still managed to use his warning tone.

The sniper just grinned and chuckled, rutting his hips up and making his cock slid through the slick cleft of Jim's arse. “Now, don't be like that,” he tutted, teeth tugging at an earlobe, his wrist twisting around the shaft and making Jim moan. “Tell me, I want to hear it. You have no idea what your voice does to me..”

Jim chuckled and turned his head, letting his lips brush over the stubble, hot breath ghosting over the tanned skin. “Fuck me, Sebastian,” he purred, exaggerating his Irish lilt, drawling out the words in a voice heavy with lust. “I want you to fuck me with that large cock of yours, I need it.” He rocked his hips against Sebastian's body, and back into his hand, intensifying his words and earning himself a growl from the sniper. “Come on, 'Bastian. Show me what you got..”

That was enough for him to push in slowly, giving both Jim and himself time to adjust. He bit down on a pale shoulder, muffling his own moan as he felt the tight heat engulfing him. Jim mewled and clawed at Sebastian's thigh, his back arching when the sniper filled him up so nicely, pushing himself back into the touch. The insistent rutting made Sebastian throw the plan of letting the both of them adjust overboard, and he set a nice, deep pace, thrusting into him with earnest. His lips kept brushing over the heated skin of Jim's neck, following the tendons, sucking at them as he angled his hips, aiming each strike for Jim’s prostate.

The pale arm that had grasped at his thigh wrapped around his head instead, and Jim started to murmur into his jaw, telling him what a good tiger he was being, such a good pet, such a nice fuck, encouraging Sebastian to fuck him harder, deeper. The sniper didn't need to be told that a second time. His thrusts roughened and hardened as he fucked Jim against the sensitive little nub inside of him, eliciting a sharp high pitched keen from the smaller man.

“Fuck, Jim,” he growled, his hand twisting around Jim's shaft to make him call out some more, which he did. “Never knew you could be so noisy. Want to come, hm? Go on, babe, come for me.” His breath rolled over Jim's neck, his fingers stroking his cock in pace with his thrusts, his lower abdomen coiling with arousal. “Let yourself go for me..”

Slender fingers pushed into blonde strands tugging at it as Jim tensed up underneath Sebastian's touch, chest heaving and muscles clenching around him through his orgasm. Pale curves shivered beneath his hands as Jim's come coated his abdomen and the sheets, the Irish lilt burning down his ear as Jim kept repeating his name in a hoarse whisper. The feeling of Jim tightening around him brought him closer to the edge, and he wasn’t able to keep himself under control much longer. Lust coursed through his veins like acid, his nerve endings burning and screaming for release. It only took him a few more thrusts before he growled Jim's name between clenched teeth, spilling inside of the tight heat.

He leaned his head in for a long, panting, almost desperate kiss, as if he needed Jim's breath to keep his lungs going. When they finally broke, he pulled away from Jim’s body, gently slipping out of him and letting himself fall to the bed. At first he pulled Jim closer, but only so that the criminal wouldn't have to lie in the mess they had made, and certainly not because Sebastian wouldn't mind some cuddling. Still, Jim lied close to him, and he could feel the warmth radiating from his body, that was littered with purple and blue marks. It actually suited him quite well.

The criminal stirred weakly, as if he was planning to get up, but he seemed to give up after a few tries, just falling back on the bed with a blissful sigh. “Bastian,” he purred, turning to his side and poking him. “Get me something to drink and my mobile phone. I'm sore.” At first Sebastian wanted to object, but he wasn't even halfway opening his mouth or Jim batted his eyelashes and shot him a charming, convincing grin. The sniper rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the bed with a grunt, quickly returning with a glass of water and a phone, which were both set on the night-stand with another grunt.

As soon as he hit the bed, he stretched out happily, letting the post-coital bliss take over as he listened to Jim tapping away on his phone. Sebastian watched him at first, the room getting darker as the night settled in, Jim's face lit up by the white-blue glow of the screen. Eventually his eyes lidded close, drowsiness taking over, the rhythmic clacking of the keys lulling him into a deep sleep.

 

*****

  
There was some confusion when he woke up, slowly blinking at the light that filled his bedroom. Jim was gone, but the smell of savoury cinnamon and musky sweat that lingered in his sheets was telling enough to know that it most certainly had not been a dream. Even the stains were still there, and Sebastian scowled momentarily at the thought of having to do the laundry today. He wasn't going to deal with that now though, he was going to get himself some coffee and maybe some eggs and bacon, if they had it in the fridge.

Sauntering through the house in only his jeans, the denim hanging dangerously low on his hips because he had been too lazy to button it up fully, he was surprised to already smell the tell-tale scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. Eyebrows perched up at the sight of Jim padding around in only his trousers as well, his ebony hair still messed up, chest littered with marks and spots. His lips curled up when the criminal noticed Sebastian's slightly confused expression, and he settled himself with a mug in his hands.

“Just because I usually don't waste my time on something as mundane as making coffee, doesn't mean I don't know how to do it,” Jim drawled, head nodding at the coffee-maker. “There is some left, you look like you can use it.”

“Well, if you know how to do it, why don't you do it more often?”

“Because you're here.”

It was stated like it was the most obvious fact in existence, and Sebastian just blinked and shrugged as he poured himself a cup. The coffee was impossibly strong, the bitter taste making his jaw clench, and Jim chuckled. “Oh. Yes. Your coffee is a bit weaker than this. I like it strong.”

“Like your men?” Sebastian grinned, licking the bitter liquid off his lips.

“Now you are just flattering yourself.”

“Yeah, well,” the sniper shrugged, and turned to rummage through the fridge. “Someone's got to do it.”

Pale fingers suddenly traced his spine, causing him to stiffen up a bit, turning around slowly. Jim looked up to him with his trademark smirk, his hand now resting on Sebastian's side. They both didn't speak, they just looked at each other while Jim's thumb stroked one of the tiger's marks on his chest, his smirk slowly widening. Sebastian's head was buzzing with questions of what to do now, how to proceed, wondering what they were to each other, if it meant as much to Jim as it did to Sebastian. He couldn't find the proper words, and didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Jim was not a man for sentiments, after all.

Suddenly Jim patted him with an appreciative hum. “Get yourself some breakfast, darling. Work is waiting for us.” He winked slowly and brushed a hand through his hair as he disappeared from the kitchen, leaving Sebastian with his questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Work was completely uneventful. Not that it was a bad thing. For once, it wasn't a bad thing, because Sebastian was as distracted as one could be. He spent most of his time mulling over all the possible outcomes of involving himself with Jim Moriarty, trying to think of all the scenario's that could possibly happen. Dealing with a man like Jim would be like playing chess against a grandmaster; Jim always had a plan, always knew his endgame, knew when to trade his pieces. He was alert, controlling and ever so focussed, but Sebastian was still content with his choice. The sex had been amazing, and while it had left him with some confusion, his lips automatically quirked up in a grin when his mind wandered back to last night.

However, when his mind wandered back to this morning, the grin was gone as soon as it appeared. He went through the motions, his mind occupied, thinking everything through as he wandered the darkening streets of London. A familiar smell got him out of his daze, and when he blinked up he found out he was standing in front of their favourite Thai takeaway-restaurant. Not only meant that he was close to home already, it also meant he had instantly decided what they would have for dinner tonight. A massaman curry would do for Jim, because the man was still Irish and liked to have his potatoes, and for himself he decided on Geng Kheaw Wan Gai, just to get his blood pumping.

As always he was being helped pleasantly; the gals there seemed pleased to see him, and as always he couldn't help but flirt just a little, grinning his charming, crooked grin as they giggled while packing the order. His mood lifted considerably when he walked home, the smell of spices lingering in his nostrils, making his mouth water. The house seemed empty when he walked into the kitchen, but Jim was probably just hauled away in his study upstairs, and Sebastian didn't bother to go up. Instead he just called out for him to come and get his dinner if he wanted, and if he didn't, the sniper would just stuff Jim's portion in the fridge. He had long given up on getting Jim to eat, finding that if the man wanted to eat, he would come. And if he didn't want to, then come Hell or high water, he certainly wasn't going to, and nothing that Sebastian would say was going to change his mind about it.

As by some sort of miracle, he actually heard the heels of Jim's overly-expensive shoes clack on the wood of the stairs, and it didn't take long of the criminal entered the kitchen with his usual air of authority. Thin, black eyebrows perched up at the smell, a pale finger hooking into the plastic bag so that he could look into it.

“Massaman? Oh, you know me too well,” he purred as he took his box. Sebastian just shrugged with his mouth full, letting the peppers open every vessel of his body as it burned down his tongue. He hadn't bothered to get himself a plate, just grabbed himself a fork and started his meal, elbows leaning on the counter-top, standing slightly hunched over as he ate. Jim just seemed to stare at his food for a while, his hand reaching out and caressing Sebastian's lower back.

“Did you have fun with the innocent girls there, hmm? I know what you're like when you're going to the Thai.”

Before the sniper could react properly, Jim's hand had left his body, only to return in a swift smack on his arse. He immediately stood upright, eyes wide as he looked at Jim, fingers curling around the edge of the counter, the fork clattering to the floor. The freshly-smacked skin heated up beneath the fabric, and Sebastian licked his lips nervously, not knowing exactly how to react.

“Now, now, don't give me that innocent look,” Jim mused in a fake, sweet voice, his hand landing on the exact same spot with another smack, making the skin burn some more. “I asked you something.”

“I.. Nothing special, it was nothing. I was just being nice, honestly.” The stinging sensation made him curl his toes before it settled down to the slow burning. Pale fingers splayed out over Sebastian's arse, squeezing the sensitive skin and making him squirm. His breath hitched in his throat, his heart thumping against his ribs. The warmth flooded through his body, making his skin heat up as he looked down on Jim, still slightly confused and wide-eyed.

“I told you not to give me that look, dear.”

Sebastian blinked a few times, shaking his head a bit before he shrugged. “Just wondering where that suddenly came from.”

“I warned you,” the criminal said lowly, glowering up at his sniper. “I warned you that you would be mine, and that there was no going back from that. “

“For fuck's sake, Jim, I only talked-”

“Flirted,” Jim snarled, and Sebastian rolled his eyes as he finished his sentence. “Fine, I only flirted with them. A bit. It's not like I was planning to do them over the counter, nor did I think about that or wanted that. You flirt with every living being on your path!”

Jim opened his mouth in protest, but the sniper just gave him a look as he rubbed over his arse, trying to soothe the burn away. Suddenly the criminal grabbed his chin, bringing Sebastian's head close to his own as he hissed, “Doesn't change the fact that you are _mine_ , darling.”

He wanted to say something in return, wanted to protest and jab at him, but he didn't get the chance to do so. Jim's demanding mouth cut him off, lips pressing onto his in an aggressive kiss. He only hesitated for a moment before he kissed back, tongues entangling and eyes fluttering close as he licked into Jim's mouth, tongue pressing against the roof. His hands pushed into the ebony hair when he felt Jim do the same thing, tugging at the strands until the criminal suddenly pulled back with a wet pop. The mischievous grin curled onto the soft, pink lips meant trouble and Sebastian grunted when he was kicked against the shins. “What the f-”

“On your knees.” The purr was enough for him to comply immediately, letting himself sink to the floor. The sniper looked up when he felt Jim's fingers brush through his hair once more, and Jim licked his lips in relish. “You know, that green curry of yours... I quite like it. Makes for a nice sensation, don't you think?”

Now it was Sebastian's turn to grin and he slowly moved his head closer, nuzzling and mouthing Jim's crotch. His lips brushed over the expensive material of the slacks, his teeth catching hold of the fly, dragging it down. Jim huffed a laugh and undid his button, tugging at the blonde hair to bring him closer. Sebastian's chili-swollen lips got hold of the waistband of Jim's boxers, peeling it off him with his mouth, exposing Jim's already half-hard erection for him.

His tongue darted out and slid flatly over the sack, then up along the length to the tip, following the frenulum before he twirled it around the head. Firm flicks lapped over the swollen curve, the wet muscle dipping into the slit, teasing it slowly, making the sensitive skin tingle. The criminal groaned, his cock twitching against the sniper's thin lips, slowly starting to leak. With a small smirk, his gaze travelled up, flashing blue eyes meeting black as his tongue darted out again, sliding from the testis, firmly following the curve of the shaft, over the veins, travelling up to where the tip of his tongue traced the beads of pre cum, lapping them up.

Fingers tightened in his hair, nails scratching at his scalp as Jim rolled his hips up, rutting his cock against Sebastian's mouth. His eyes gleamed as he languidly wrapped his lips around Jim's arousal, sucking him in slowly with a bob of his head. His tongue twirled around the shaft, pressing against the underside of it so Jim could feel the burn of the peppers. Every drag and pull of Sebastian's head got him deeper into his throat and he swallowed, the wet heat of his mouth constricting around Jim. His length was hot and heavy against his tongue, and Sebastian lavished it with attention, eyes still focussed at the blissful expression on Jim's face.

With one last lap at the crown, he pulled back, nuzzling against Jim's belly, pressing kisses against the dark line of hair. Jim's eyes fluttered open, and he frowned slightly, his nose scrunching up in discontent. “What are you stopping fo-. Oh...”

Sebastian didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows in significant manner.

“You want me to fuck you.”

“Glad you're catching on,” the sniper smirked, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers at the idea. Jim just pulled a face and leaned over to steal a kiss, one that Sebastian happily answered. Calloused fingers curled around the back of Jim's neck, pulling him down to the floor and onto Sebastian's without breaking the kiss. He could hear the criminal huff, but he still straddled Sebastian, tugging at his shirt to get it off. Jim's hand didn't waste any time and immediately wandered down, tugging at Sebastian's trousers as their lips reconnected. Sebastian grunted into the kiss when he felt his erection spring free, Jim's hand rubbing down teasingly.

His other hand leaned down on Sebastian's shoulder, and Jim used his weight to make him lie down on the cold, marble floor. The sniper pulled Jim with him, tugging at the buttons, prying them open. Hips arched from the floor when the criminal hooked his fingers in the waistband, stripping trousers and boxers off Sebastian in one go between the shooter's lips, and Sebastian happily sucked them deeper in his mouth, re-enacting the movements he made only seconds ago.

"Nice and wet, now," Jim said boorishly, dark eyes gleaming malignantly. "The less wet, the more it will hurt," followed in that singsong voice, giving a bit of a giggle towards the end. The fingers pushed into his throat, hard enough to trigger his reflex and making him gag around it. It elicited a cruel giggle from Jim, and the fingers left Sebastian's mouth with a slick sound. 

"I don't think you deserve it, Bastian, darling," he lazily lulled with his Irish slur, fingers tracing his entrance and pressing in without a warning. Sebastian's larger, muscled body trembled and he grinned, hips rolling into the touch. “But you're giving it to me anyway,” he purred, fucking himself onto Jim's hand, feeling how he stretched under the treatment. 

"Because you're mine," came the simple answer, his eyes growing a bit darker, and Jim gripped his fingertips tight into Sebastian's thighs, enough to dig harshly into the muscles. His hand reached down to grab the other's arousal, tightening mercilessly on it, the pre-cum slick on the head as Jim swirled his thumb against it. Sebastian's head lolled back with a groan of pleasure, and at that moment, that single moment of distraction, Jim pushed in, hard and raw. 

With no regards for tenderness, he set a rough pace, their hips grinding together in cruel friction. Sebastian cursed and gasped, fingers curling into Jim's skin, his body slamming against the unyielding marble with every thrust. His long legs wrapped around the criminal's slender waist, pulling him closer with a grin, hissing, “Oh, come on, surely you can do better than this.”

Jim snarled and leaned over, bracing a hand against the cold stone, the other pushing down on the small of Sebastian's back, making him arch up. His hips rolled as he increased his thrusts, pushing into his sniper, his breathing heavy and laboured, and the sniper positively loved it. He did miss the hand working on his cock, so he encircled it with his own fingers, his strokes matching Jim's ferocious thrusts. Once Jim started to fuck him against the prostate, Sebastian lost himself into his arousal, only needing a few more strokes before he came with a sounding 'Fuck, Jim!', coating his hand and stomach with his own sticky release. 

The criminal followed shortly after him, toppling over him in a breathless heap, staining the front of his linen shirt with Sebastian's come. The cold floor was quite welcoming now, and Sebastian lied his heated body down, his hands brushing through his messed up hair. A grunt passed over his lips when Jim pulled back, and he felt wetness seep out of him. 

“Your food is getting cold,” Jim teased, smearing a finger through the mess on Sebastian's abdomen, and the sniper shrugged. “Could heat that up. Shower first.”

He grunted again when he scrambled up, muscles rolling underneath his skin as he stretched himself out. Jim was still on his knees on the floor, and Sebastian easily grabbed him, tugging him up, helping him onto his feet. “So...,” he mused slowly, raising an eyebrow at Jim. “No flirting?”

“I'm quite the territorial being,” Jim grinned, trying to smooth his dress shirt down. “Is that such a surprise to you?”

Sebastian grinned as well, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, it's actually not. Should have known.”

“Yes, you should have,” he agreed, giving up on his shirt, deeming it a lost cause. “So try to keep it to a minimum. As long as I'm around to keep an eye on you, it's different. We could fool around as much as we like, I can always rein you in when you're about to cross a line. But when I'm not there, you are to behave.”

“And when you say fool around, you mean...?”

Jim chuckled and petted him, brushing his hair with his fingers and rubbing over the stubble. “I mean you get to flirt. Like I said, you're mine. I never liked other people playing with what I deemed mine. It was even on my kindergarten-report.”

“Again, that's hardly surprising.” The petting was somewhat condescending, but Sebastian couldn't withstand anyone who scratched his scalp, so he lowered his head with a grunt and enjoyed the touch. Normally he didn't like to be tied down, but when he thought about it, Jim had him tied down from the moment he met him. It had never been much of a problem to Sebastian, and even now the thought of only getting to fuck Jim didn't freak him out. It was Jim, after all, and while love was a foreign concept for the both of them, he certainly wasn't going to give up on a chance like this. 

Teeth raked over the stubble on his square jaw, and the irresistible Irish lilt burned down his ear. “So, how about that shower? I feel the need to.. reinforce my words some more.”

“As you wish, sir.” The shirt fell off the pale, slender body in a wisp of fabric, rustling to the floor. He heaved Jim into his arms and lifted him up with another grunt, the come smearing between their bodies. Jim threw his arms around his neck with a giggle that didn't quite suit him, allowing his sniper to bring him to the bathroom. 

And Sebastian smiled, content with his choice.


End file.
